Enchanted
by HanariaBlack
Summary: [THREESHOT, D/H] Cinta memang buta, itulah yang terjadi pada Harry. Awal yang pahit, terasa semanis madu di akhirnya. Draco Malfoy bukan hanya arogan dan menyebalkan, tetapi pemuda yang berhasil membangun sebuah jembatan menuju hati Harry. 3/3. COMPLETE.
1. En

**Title: **Enchanted

**Rate:** T

**Genre****s****: **Romance, Humour, Drama

**Word****c****ount: **4,360

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warning:** Slash (BL), OOC, mild-language

**Setting:** AU/elseworld

**Hana's ****Headn****otes::** Haaaaai Hana disini! Makasih udah mau klik link fanfic ini, dan yep, Drarry lagi. Kali ini, Hana ngambil judul cerita dari lagu berjudul **Enchanted**, milik **Taylor Swift**—karena lagi sering dengerin lagu itu, hehe. Hana gak ngambil apa-apa lagi. _I_ _don't own anything but the story_. If someone wanna flame me, that someone really shouldn't appear anonym.** Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Summary::** Cinta memang buta, itulah yang terjadi pada Harry. Awal yang pahit, terasa semanis madu di akhirnya. Draco Malfoy bukan hanya arogan dan menyebalkan, tetapi pemuda yang membangun sebuah jembatan menuju hati Harry. 1/3.

**.**

**.~.**

**.**

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**Enchanted **_by_ HanariaBlack

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**.**

**.~.**

**.**

"_You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
_**—Dr Seuss**

**[1/3]**

Harry Potter, pemuda berkacamata dengan mata hijau cemerlang, menatap pintu masuk kafé dari tempatnya sebagai pelayan dengan malas. Hhhh—helaan nafasnya terdengar di ruangan itu karena sepi.

Membosankan.

Menjadi pelayan adalah hal terakhir yang Harry inginkan sebagai pekerjaan paruh waktunya (ia lebih memilih menjadi _librarian_ atau kasir swalayan), tapi lihatlah—ia berakhir di kafé bernama Cup-of-Weasley, yang dimiliki kakak sahabatnya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin berkerja di tempat kakak sahabatnya yang setia dan baik itu, tapi dari dulu, Harry selalu ingin menjadi agen rahasia Inggris, bukan pelayan membosankan yang bisa disuruh-suruh atau diprotes ketika ia mendapatkan meja pengunjung yang cerewet dan perfeksionis, karena sebuah kesalahan kecil yang tidak disengaja.

"Hey, Harry," suara familiar membuatnya menoleh, dan dua sosok tinggi berambut merah yang menjadi kakak sahabatnya, menghampiri Harry. Entah siapa yang bicara, pokoknya antara Fred dan George. "Bagaimana pendapatmu berkerja disini? Ini hari pertamamu, 'kan?"

Harry tersenyum sopan. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya, termasuk keluh-kesahnya, pada Fred dan George, pemilik kafé ini. "Tidak terlalu membosankan," seandainya Harry bisa menghapus bagian 'tidak' di kalimatnya... "Hanya saja kurang nyaman, karena aku banyak mendapatkan kustomer yang egois dan pemarah."

"Oh," kata Fred—kalau tidak salah—sambil menghela dramatis. "Apa kami harus memasang peringatan bertuliskan, 'orang menyebalkan dilarang masuk'?"

Harry tertawa, "Tidak perlu," katanya. "Nanti malah berdampak ke jumlah pengunjung."

"Tidak akan," balas George—mungkin, "Omong-omong, kau tidak keberatan 'kan, kalau berkerja disini? Maksudku, ayolah, aku tahu kau lebih baik berkerja menjadi kasir toko lelucon kami daripada kafé ini."

"Yeah, toko lelucon," tambah Fred.

"Yang dibatalkan karena Mum lebih menginginkan kami membuka bisnis sesuai peraturan,"

"Jangan main-main,"

"Dan bisnis bukan untuk membuat orang tertawa," sambung George.

Fred dan George menghela nafas bersamaan dengan dramatis, lalu mengucapkan, "Menyebalkan."

Harry menatap mereka maklum. Keluarga Mrs Weasley bukan keluarga yang memiliki uang berlebihan dan kekayaan standar, jadi, pantas saja kalau Mrs Weasley khawatir jika toko lelucon Fred dan George bangkrut karena orang-orang yang kurang peduli dengan lelucon. "Mrs Weasley menyayangi kalian, makanya ia meminta kalian untuk serius dalam hal membuat bisnis." kata Harry.

"Ada benarnya juga, perkataanmu itu, Harry," kata Fred.

"Tapi kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya George, mengangkat alisnya.

"Kami jelas hebat dalam menghibur dan membuat orang lain tertawa." kata Fred dan George bersamaan.

Terkadang, Harry sering bingung bagaimana Fred dan George bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, dan menyambungnya, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang kompak dengan langsung dan tanpa naskah. Seperti sekarang—bagaimana Fred dan George bisa melakukannya? Ah, sudahlah. Mereka kembar, sih, pikir Harry. Mungkin punya telepati. "Menurut sajalah pada apa yang dikatakan Mrs Weasley," kata Harry, tersenyum. "Karena kalian masih memiliki ibu."

Fred dan George menatapnya, lalu sebuah pelukan dari kembar berambut merah itu mengejutkan Harry. "Kami tahu, Harry," kata Fred dan George bersamaan di bahunya. "_Thanks_ sudah mengingatkan kami."

Harry tersenyum lagi ketika kembar Weasley itu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Omong-omong, mana Ginny?" tanya George sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dan Neville? Kok pada menghilang gini, sih? Dimana juga si muka lemas? Siapa yang mau memasak, kalau begini?" tanya Fred.

"Tenang, mereka sedang mengunjungi—"

"Mengunjungi apanya?" George memasang tampang murka yang tidak nyata.

"Mengunjungi siapa?"

"Neville dan Hannah mengunjungi Grandma Augusta di rumah sakit," jawab Harry. "Dan Ginny menemani Luna membeli sayuran—Ginny bilang, sih, keburu grosirnya tutup dan takut besoknya tidak keburu."

"Kenapa mereka pergi saat kafé belum tutup?"

"Kenapa mereka tidak minta izin pada kami?"

"Fred, George, kalian tadi menghilang entah kemana," kata Harry, "Dan karena kafé milikmu ini akan tutup lima menit lagi, dengan tanpa pelanggan yang kemari, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi saja."

"Lalu pulang?" tanya Fred dan George serempak.

Harry mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin," jawab Harry. "Dan karena malam ini akulah yang akan mengunci pintu kafé—"

"Berarti kami bisa pulang juga!" potong Fred dan George tidak bertanggung jawab. "Oke, kami akan pulang."

Harry menatap Fred dan George yang tertawa tanpa sebab penuh protes. "Kalian mau meninggalkan aku disini? Sendiri?"

"Oh, ayolah, dasar anak baru," kata Fred, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belajarlah untuk menutup pintu sendiri. Lagipula, hanya pintu depan dan belakang yang butuh dikunci, Harry."

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" kata Harry, entah kenapa merasa panik. "Siapapun bisa mengunci pintu sendiri. Maksudku, Kalau ada pelanggan yang datang bagaimana? Kalau ada orang asing kemari, bagaimana? Kalian jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, dong! Aku 'kan kurang tahu daerah—"

George mendadak memeluk Harry dengan cepat, membuat wajah Harry dihalangi bahu George yang berkemeja abu-abu—seragam rutin kafé ini. "Jangan khawatir, anak baru," kata George.

Sepasang lengan melingkar lagi, dan Harry yakin Fred pasti ikut-ikutan memeluknya, membuat persediaan oksigennya menipis. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa yang mengganggumu," kata Fred. "Kami sudah tiga tahun disini,"

"Dan tidak ada orang-orang semacam penculik atau perampok." kata Fred dan George, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry yang langsung megap-megap.

Harry menatap kedua pasang mata di depannya agak ragu. Ia benar-benar kurang mengetahui daerah dimana kafé ini berada, dan Harry betul-betul baru di kafé milik Fred dan George Weasley ini.

"Kalian.. janji?" tanya Harry pelan.

Fred dan George saling berpandangan, sebelum melebarkan cengiran khas mereka di bibir dan pandangan hangat ke arah Harry. "Janji, anak baru," kata mereka berdua. "Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

Ketika Fred dan George sudah berganti pakaian dan membawa tas mereka untuk pulang, melambai pada Harry dan memastikan lagi bahwa daerah kafé itu aman (dan mereka yang juga mengatakan bahwa sekali-sekali Harry harusnya dijahili di tempat itu), dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang lebar, terkesan bandel, tapi bisa membuat Harry percaya.

Yeah, Harry sebenarnya sudah mengenal Fred dan George lama sekali. Tapi ketika ia terpaksa pindah ke Moskow karena orangtuanya yang meninggal disana akibat pekerjaan, Harry memutuskan untuk menenangkan—beberapa menyebutnya _mengasingkan_—diri di sana selama tiga tahun; sampai umurnya sembilan-belas.

Dan yah, setelah kembali ke Inggris tiga hari yang lalu, tinggal di residen keluarga Potter yang dulu sambil menahan pahit yang teringat ketika melihat figura foto kedua orangtuanya di dinding-dinding rumahnya, dan ditawarkan pekerjaan oleh Mrs Weasley untuk berkerja paruh waktu di kafé Cup-of-Weasley milik anak kembarnya sementara Harry memilih untuk mengikuti jalan kedua orangtuanya; menjadi agen Inggris. Karena akan menjadi agen rahasia suatu saat nanti, setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Oxford, Harry akan mencalonkan diri ke Akademi Pelatihan Agen—ini adalah salah satu tujuannya kembali ke Inggris, selain merindukan teman dan sahabatnya, juga kediaman Potter di Doncaster.

Mata Harry bergulir dari titik dimana Fred dan George menghilang menuju jam yang terpasang di tengah ruangan. Dua menit lagi, ia akan menutup kafé ini.

**.~.**

Harry mengambil kunci keemasan dari sakunya, dan mengambil tasnya yang teronggok di dekat meja kasir. Harry merapikan kerah pakaiannya tanpa menghadap cermin, memakai jaket tebal merah gelapnya, dan segera keluar dari kafé dengan kunci bergemerincing di tangan kanannya.

Setelah mengunci pintunya dengan benar, Harry berbalik untuk pulang, dan sesosok pemuda tinggi yang membuatnya mendongak membuat Harry menahan nafas dengan refleks dan menelan ludahnya.

"Maaf," suara bariton yang berdengung membuatnya bergidik, dan Harry kembali menarik nafas dengan perlahan kembali. "Aku mencari Fred dan George Weasley."

Harry menelan ludahnya lagi. Apa orang ini rentenir? Apa orang ini orang yang berniat menculiknya dengan hipnotis? Karena panik berlebihan yang meradang di benaknya, Harry menundukkan kepalanya agar matanya tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu (tadi sih, sempat lihat sekilas, tapi mungkin pemuda ini belum mulai menghipnotisnya) sambil menjawab, "Mereka sudah pulang, aku yang terakhir berada di kafé ini."

Setelah itu, hening. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya bunyi deruman mesin mobil dari kejauhan.

Ah, sial. Kenapa ia meminta _shift_ malam pada Fred dan George? Harusnya ia ikut saja _shift_ pagi-sore. Bersama Ron, Hermione, dan

"Tunggu dulu," kata pemuda di depannya, dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang dingin di dagunya, dan kepalanya terangkat tanpa perintah otaknya. "Kau pekerja baru disini?"

Pipinya memanas dengan cepat ketika mengetahui bahwa tangan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya ini mengangkat dagunya. Matanya melebar ketika bertemu tatap dengan mata kelabu pucat milik pemuda yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya, dan kepalanya serasa berputar ketika ia menyadari betapa tampan pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya itu.

Tampan. _Hell yes_, ia berpikir bahwa pemuda berambut platina dan berwajah pucat, runcing, dan _asing_ ini tampan.

Dan benar sekali, ia belum berkedip secara tidak sadar ketika wajah itu ditatapnya dan mata kelabu itu balas memandangnya dingin.

"Halo?" suara bariton yang sama, yang sumbernya masih berdiri di depannya, menyadarkan Harry dari ketololannya yang maha idiot. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Harry mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan segera menepis tangan pemuda itu di dagunya. Wajahnya masih terasa panas, tapi pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu bisa saja adalah orang yang jahat sangat kuat.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalmu," kata Harry, membuat nada suaranya menjadi datar, dan tetap tidak menatap mata orang asing di depannya. "Kau bisa kembali kesini besok."

"Aku Draco Malfoy," kata orang itu tanpa ditanya. "Kau tidak perlu menunduk-nunduk begitu. Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak," alis Harry mengerut, dan ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tetap tidak bertemu dengan mata Draco Malfoy itu. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Aku butuh sesuatu," jawab Draco Malfoy. "Aku butuh kau untuk menatapku, bukan menunduk seperti budak yang minta hukuman."

Wajah Harry memanas dengan cepat, dan sesegera mungkin ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Malfoy itu. "Aku _bukan_ budak," balas Harry, kesal. "Kau menyebalkan. Cepat katakan apa maumu. Aku mau pulang."

"Oh, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Mata Harry membulat, dan ia mengirip tatapan tajam pada iris kelabu di depannya, "Kau pikir aku orang bodoh? Aku tidak akan mau diantar pulang oleh orang mencurigakan aneh yang bahkan baru kutemui."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kalau itu yang kau mau tahu," kata Malfoy, dan senyuman melengkungkan bibirnya yang tipis. "Kau mau berkenalan? Aku bisa bersumpah bahwa aku tidak berniat buruk padamu."

Harry menatap mata kelabu itu, cukup lama, dan ia menemukan kejujuran disana. Biarpun merasa agak lega, Harry tidak akan lengah sedikitpun. "Baiklah," kata Harry, dan ketika Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya, ia menjabat tangan pucat itu. "Harry Potter."

Senyuman Malfoy melebar, dan Harry bersumpah ia melihat sebuah seringai disana, sebelum kembali menjadi senyuman ramah yang kurang cocok di wajah runcingnya. "Senang mengenalmu, Harry," kata Malfoy, dan genggamannya di tangan Harry tidak lepas. "Tadinya aku datang untuk meminta pesananku pada Fred dan George, tapi sepertinya bisa kutunda besok. Karena aku sudah mendapatkan yang lebih dari perkiraanku."

Dahi Harry mengerut. "Pesanan apa?"

"Oh, Harry," Malfoy tertawa, dan pegangannya di telapak tangan Harry naik ke pergelangannya. "Apakah itu termasuk urusanmu?"

Harry mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, merasa jengkel berikut malu. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku pul—"

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu, Harry."

Harry berdecak pelan, sehingga Malfoy tidak perlu mendengarnya. Ia menarik tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Draco, dan berhasil. "Aku bilang tidak—"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku _menolak_, Malfoy," ulang Harry, merasa risih. "Untuk apa kau mengantarku pulang? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Kau pekerja Fred dan George. Pekerja Fred dan George juga temanku. Dan kau berarti teman baruku," jelas Malfoy, dan pemuda itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang Harry nilai tampak palsu dan dibuat-buat. "Kau menolak tawaran dari teman barumu?"

Harry menggerutu, "Justru karena kau teman baruku, aku menolak sepenuh hati."

"Sayangnya, aku juga menolakmu," balas Draco, lalu menggapai lengan Harry, menarik siku pemuda berambut berantakan itu, "Kau bisa sebutkan alamat rumahmu saat di perjalanan."

Harry menghela nafas berat, dan ia menarik tangannya kembali, membuat Malfoy menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah beraut datar.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Malfoy, kedengaran mulai habis kesabarannya.

Harry ingin sekali membuat orang serba pucat yang mirip kaum Vampir itu lebih kesal, tapi ia ingin segera pulang. "Beritahu aku bukti bahwa kau teman Fred dan George," tuntut Harry.

Malfoy berdecak, dan tangannya yang berjemari panjang masuk ke saku di celananya, dan _hand-phone_ dengan _cassing_ hitam mengilap di bawah lampu kafé yang bersinar oranye. Jari-jarinya menekan _keypad_ tanpa suara, lalu membawa _hand-phone_ itu ke telinga kirinya. Ia berbicara singkat dengan orang di ujung sana, dan mendadak menyerahkan _hand-phone_-nya kepada Harry yang sedari tadi sudah berada di posisi siaga satu.

Harry menatap Malfoy dengan dahi mengerut, pandangannya berbicara, 'kau-memberikan-**ini**-untuk-ku?'

Wajah Malfoy terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menghina seperti bodoh, tolol atau dungu, tapi bibir itu tersenyum dan Malfoy menatapnya menahan tawa. "Tentu tidak, Harry _honey_," katanya, dan Harry melempar delikan pada panggilan aneh yang diberikan Malfoy. "Kau bisa bicara dengan George."

Harry ragu-ragu mengambil _hand-phone_ dari tangan Malfoy, yang sangat tipis, dan kaget ketika melihat layar _hand-phone_-nya yang datar, tanpa ada sebiji _keypad_ yang terlihat. Harry mendongak, agak panik dengan bentuk _hand-phone_ yang berbeda dari tempatnya selama ini di Moskow. Dengan ragu-ragu Harry mendongak, dan bertemu tatap dengan Malfoy yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terhibur.

"Bagaimana aku.. menerima panggilannya?" tanya Harry, dan pipinya langsung penuh dengan warna merah. Serius, ia tidak pernah melihat secara langsung model _hand-phone_ seperti milik Malfoy, kecuali di beberapa iklan dari televisi sewaktu di Moskow.

"Kau sangat menarik, Harry. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana menggunakan _hand-phone touch screen_," kekeh Malfoy, dan Harry mengirimkan tatapan membunuh yang setengah gagal karena semburat merah di pipinya itu sangat memalukan. "Tekan simbol telepon yang berwarna hijau, sayang."

Harry berdecak mendengar panggilan aneh dari Malfoy, tapi rona merah di pipinya tidak mau hilang juga, membuatnya bingung antara merasa bingung, malu, atau kesal. Ketika Harry menekan tombol seperti kata Malfoy tadi, ia nyaris melonjak kaget karena _hand-phone_ itu bergetar lalu ada suara orang yang sering didengarnya.

Harry, gigi atasnya menggigit bibir bawah, membawa benda itu ke telinganya, lalu membalas, "Halo? Ini Harry."

/"Hey, Harry! Ini George. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kau sudah mau pulang?"/ tanya George dari seberang sana, suaranya kehilangan _sense humour_ yang biasanya selalu terdengar.

Harry tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan menghembuskan nafas lega, senang kembar Weasley itu masih peduli dengannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Harry.

/"Baguslah,"/ kata Geoge, tertawa. /"Aku tidak mau Ronnikins dan 'Mione mencincangku karena bersekutu dengan Fred untuk mencelakaimu,"/ guraunya, dan Harry mendengus. /"Oya, Draco Malfoy yang sedang bersamamu itu bukan orang jahat, tahu. Dia rekan kami, kau bisa mempercayainya. Biarpun.. _well_, mukanya sangat mencurigakan."/

Harry tertawa mendengarnya, "Kurasa kau benar," kata Harry, lalu memelankan suaranya, sehingga hanya George yang bisa mendengarnya di sambungan telepon. "Tapi dia menyebalkan."

Di ujung sambungan, George tertawa. /"Aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang begitu. Tapi, Harry, kalau dia memang mau menawarkan tumpangan pulang, terima saja. Lumayan, menghemat ongkos,"/ kata George, tidak terdengar sedang bergurau. /"Tapi, yah, hati-hati saja..."/

Dahi Harry mengerut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

/"Dia itu orangnya suka pegang-pegang barang manis,"/ kata George, dan suaranya berlebihan. /"Harus hati-hati. Apalagi kau, Harry, kau masuk ke dalam kategori manis-manis seleranya.. biarpun kau bisa menonjoknya sampai pendarahan, asal tidak sampai kehilangan kesadaran, itu lebih baik."/

"Genit, maksudmu?" tanya Harry dengan pipi memerah, dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada _hand-phone_, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke benda itu, supaya Malfoy tidak perlu mendengar pembicaraannya dengan George. "Tapi kau tetap menyarankan Malfoy agar mengantarku pulang?"

/"Yah, begitulah. Itu pilihan terbaik, berhubung rumahmu jauh dan menunggu taksi di trotoar itu agak.. riskan,"/ balas George. /"Maaf kalau kami tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kami sibuk dengan pebisnis lain."/

Harry mengangguk, biarpun ia tahu George disana tidak akan mengetahuinya. "Aku mengerti. _Thanks_," kata Harry.

/"_No probs_,"/ kata George, dan Harry bisa mendengar ada senyuman di ucapannya. /"Kau tahu, Harry, kau sudah seperti saudara kami, bagian dari keluarga Weasley juga. Jadi.. _take care_, '_kay_? Jangan pernah lengah."/

"Pasti," balas Harry. "_Night_, George. Salam hangat dariku untuk kalian."

/"_Night_, Harry."/ dan sambungan tertutup dengan bunyi tut-tut.

Harry menjauhkan _hand-phone_ Malfoy, lalu ketika ia berbalik untuk mengembalikannya, tidak ada Malfoy disana.

"Malfoy?" panggil Harry, melihat sekeliling, dan tidak ada pria berambut platina yang pucat disana. Hanya pintu kafé, sebuah pohon rimbun yang biasa digunakan Fred dan George untuk menjemur kain pel, dan dirinya beserta _hand-phone_ yang bukan milik Harry.

Harry terdiam. Tidak mungkin Malfoy meninggalkannya sendiri, karena pria itu sudah bilang akan mengantarnya pulang.. dan George sendiri mengatakan bahwa Malfoy bukan orang jahat.

Mata hijaunya menutup untuk beberapa detik, lalu menghela nafas. Ia menunduk untuk melihat layar _hand-phone_ Malfoy dan terkejut melihat sebuah foto wanita berambut pirang yang elegan, dengan mata biru dan postur tegak layaknya ratu Inggris. Ia menatap beberapa lama, bingung siapakah wanita itu dalam hati, terbawa kesunyian, sebelum ada suara bariton yang baru dikenalinya, muncul tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Halo."

Harry refleks berteriak—untungnya tidak terdengar _girly_—sambil menggampar wajah pucat di depannya dengan tangannya yang masih memegang _hand-phone_ karena refleks.

"Ow," kata orang itu, yang ternyata Malfoy, sambil memegangi hidungnya yang baru digebuk dengan tangan ber-_hand-phone_. "Itu sakit, Harry."

"Bodo amat!" balas Harry, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena keterkejutan, lalu mengirim tatapan mematikan pada Malfoy yang kelihatan setengah kesakitan dan setengah ingin tertawa. "Salah sendiri tiba-tiba muncul."

"Maaf," kata Malfoy ringan, sambil tetap memegangi hidungnya yang pasti cedera. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin memberi _surprise_. Kau tidak perlu memukulku dengan _hand-phone_-ku sendiri, sungguh."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku benci kejutan," balas Harry gelap, dan Malfoy duduk dari posisinya menggelantung terbalik di dahan pohon, kemudian turun dari sana sambil melompat.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang maaf," kata Malfoy, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya. "Kau akan kuantar pulang."

Harry tidak bisa menolak. "Terserah," jawabnya, masih agak kesal.

Malfoy terkekeh, lalu mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan itu, dan Harry menatap noda kemerahan yang muncul di sana dengan agak kaget.

"Aku menggamparmu sampai berdarah?" tanya Harry takjub.

"Tidak," kata Malfoy, lalu menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, suaranya terdengar sengau. "Sepertinya patah."

Harry merasa ia peduli pada Malfoy, karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkan pendarahan itu—tapi seperti kata George, tidak apa-apa memukul, asalkan jangan sampai hilang sadar—tapi begitu mengingat bahwa Malfoy-lah yang mengagetkannya, Harry bergumam, "Kau yang membuatku terpaksa memukulmu."

"Ya, ya," kata Malfoy, dan Harry bisa melihat seringainya yang nyaris tersembunyi di balik sapu tangan. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku, yang penting."

Harry memutar matanya, dan ketika melihat noda darah semakin banyak di sapu tangan Malfoy, ia berusaha agar rasa bersalahnya tidak perlu muncul di ekspresi wajahnya atau sampai membuatnya kasihan pada Malfoy. Merasa bahwa situasi tidak mengenakkan Harry, ia berkata,

"Kau bilang mau mengantarku pulang?"

Malfoy mengangguk, dan menyimpan sapu tangannya, memperlihatkan bekas darah yang cukup kontras di wajah pucatnya. "Oke. Mobilku ada di seberang jalan."

Harry berhenti berjalan, "Kau mengantarku dengan mobil?"

"Tentu," balas Malfoy, dan kepercayaan dirinya sudah naik seperti sedia kala, seolah ia tidak memiliki hidung yang barusan dipukul sampai mimisan. "Kau mau aku menjemputmu dengan pesawat pribadi? Atau kapal pesiar?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya, merapatkan jaket, dan membiarkan Malfoy berjalan mendahuluinya, "Kukira jalan kaki," kata Harry.

Malfoy mendengus di depannya, lalu kepala itu menoleh untuk menatapnya, "Kau punya selera yang unik, Harry," kata Malfoy, tersenyum, dan Harry menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat bekas darah yang mengering di bawah hidungnya—itu membuatnya ingin meminta maaf.

Sesampai mereka di samping mobil Malfoy—yang hitam metalik dan Harry tahu bahwa Malfoy itu orang super makmur karena merk-nya Mercedes, beda sekali dengan mobil Mr Weasley yang Ford Anglia—Malfoy mempersilakan Harry masuk terlebih dahulu di sebelah kursi kemudi, dan Harry harus menahan tangannya agar tidak melukai wajah Malfoy lagi; ia merasa seperti seorang gadis, tahu, dibukakan pintu begitu.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Malfoy setelah memanaskan mesin dan memutar balik mobil untuk melaju di jalan raya.

"Magnolia Crescent. Nomor tiga-puluh satu," jawab Harry singkat.

"Perumahan?" tanya Malfoy, dan Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau seharusnya tinggal di _villa_. Atau _mansion_."

Harry berdecak pelan, supaya Malfoy tidak perlu mendengarnya. "Memang kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Malfoy mengarahkan spion yang ada di sebelahnya, dan membuat Harry menatap dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin. Malfoy ikut menatapnya, tapi hanya sesaat.

"Kau lihat?" tanya Malfoy, mata kelabunya sesekali beralih untuk menatap mata hijau Harry yang masih bingung dengan kaca spion Malfoy yang masih menghadap ke arahnya. "Wajahmu itu di atas rata-rata. Kau campuran antara seni yang indah, cantik, dan menarik."

Harry menganga, dan pipinya kembali gelap semerah apel matang. Sebelum Harry sempat membalas, tangan pucat Malfoy terulur, dan menaikkan lagi rahangnya yang tadi terbuka.

"Ekspresimu lucu," komentar Malfoy, tertawa. "Tapi jangan buka mulutmu lebar-lebar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan masuk nanti; lidahku atau serangga malam."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Harry mengatup mulutnya dengan wajah merah seperti selesai dipanggang, dan melipat lengannya di dada dengan defensif. Ia tidak mau melakukan apa-apa, mungkin Malfoy akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pipinya merah dan lidahnya berbelit dalam tenggorokan saking malunya; seperti saat ini.

Betapa bersyukurnya Harry bisa melukai hidungnya. Mungkin lainkali Harry akan menyumpal mulut cerewet Malfoy dengan sampah burger kafé yang busuk supaya manusia pucat-runcing tidak perlu bicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak perlu—seperti mengomentari wajahnya.

"Hey, Harry," suara Malfoy kembali terdengar, dan Harry bergidik mendengarnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat seperti sedang menjilat lemon. Mau kucium supaya lebih baik? Rasa mulutku manis, kok."

Harry menggeram marah dengan kepala yang ingin terbakar.

**.~.**

Harry menghela nafas di posisinya di dekat meja kasir dengan berat. Hari ini cukup melelahkan karena, ajaibnya, pelanggan yang datang hari ini empat kali lipat lebih banyak dibanding biasanya. Fred dan George bilang mereka akan pergi sebelum kafé tutup karena ada acara—acara apa, entah, Harry tidak pernah tahu.

"Harry?" suara lembut yang kedengaran sedang melamun membuat Harry menoleh, dan ada Luna di sampingnya, menatap datar ke pintu masuk, lalu menunjuk ke sana. "Sepertinya orang itu mencarimu."

Harry mengikuti arah jari yang menunjuk Luna, dan berhenti di sebuah mobil hitam metalik yang ia kenal, dan...

Ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sana, sangat penuh gaya, dan pucat, runcing, juga kelihatan sombong.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry bergidik. "Kenapa orang itu datang lagi?" tanyanya sambil meremas rambut hitamnya kesal, "Sial."

Luna menatapnya, dan mata keperakannnya menatap Harry dengan polos, "Dia keren," kata Luna, tapi tidak terdengar antusias—datar. "Kau punya pacar baru, Harry?"

"**Apa**? _Tidak_ mungkin!" seru Harry, "Itu mustahil, Luna. Kau tahu aku ini tidak memikirkan hal-hal semacam.. pacaran."

"Kau seperti besi padat," kata Luna, mendadak dan tidak nyambung. Matanya menerawang mata Harry, dan Harry kurang menyukai sensasinya. "Besi awalnya sulit dibengkokkan, tapi ketika dipanaskan, jadi mudah sekali bengkok."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, supaya wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi cengo yang kurang ajar. "A-aku tidak tahu maksudmu, Luna." tidak pernah, sejujurnya, batin Harry.

"Oh, tidak masalah," kata Luna, lalu tersenyum cerah. Harry dengan kikuk membalas senyuman itu, takut menyinggung Luna. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti sendiri."

Kemudian, Luna pergi meninggalkannya dengan benak penuh pertanyaan, masuk ke dapur, dan jam berdentang, menunjukkan waktu untuk mengakhiri shift hari ini. Harry ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat, oleh sebab itu, ia tidak mengganti seragamnya—karena cukup normal dan tidak kelihatan bodoh—dan mengambil tas selempangnya di kamar ganti. Ia baru pulang dari Oxford, makanya masih bawa baju selain seragam ini.

Setelah pamit pada teman-temannya yang lain, Harry yang masih memikirkan absurdnya perkataan Luna tentang.. besi tadi, tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil yang tepat berada di depannya, dan bunyi klakson yang lantang membuatnya terlonjak kaget, dan melotot ke arah bunyi suara yang ternyata adalah—

"Kau _lagi_!" seru Harry sambil menunjuk kepala pirang platina yang menyembul dari kaca jendela hitam. "Ngapain kau disini?"

"Menjemputmu, pastinya," balas Draco Malfoy, dan menyeringai ke arah Harry, "Kau pasti kelelahan."

"Tidak terlalu," kata Harry, setengah berbohong. "Kenapa kau kembali? Beritahu aku alasannya."

Malfoy membuka pintu mobilnya, keluar, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil dan kelihatan dua kali lipat lebih sombong. "Fred dan George memintaku secara pribadi untuk mengantarmu pulang; karena kebetulan, aku lewat sini," jawabnya, dan ia mendongak menatap langit, membuat Harry ikut menatap langit hitam di atas, sebelum kembali menatap Harry dengan mata kelabunya. "Dan sekarang sudah cukup malam. Aku berbaik hati mau mengantarmu pulang, tahu. Kau masih tidak terbiasa? Sudah tiga kali aku menjemputmu."

Harry terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau marah pada Fred dan George, dan ia tidak tahu pula harus memasang wajah marah atau tersenyum pada Malfoy karena mau mengantarnya pulang. Kemudian, Harry memutuskan untuk sedikit berlaku malaikat pada Malfoy dengan mengatakan, "Trims, kalau begitu," dengan senyum sesingkat berkedip.

Harry tidak menyangka Malfoy bisa menangkap senyumnya, dan pemuda pucat itu mengambil tangan Harry, dan mengusapnya perlahan, "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya, Harry," kata Malfoy, dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Mengecup, sodara-sodara! _Mengecup_! Sinting. Sial. Argh, kepalanya serasa berputar.

Wajah Harry pasti sebuah adukan antara marah dan malu; tapi pipinya sangat panas dan merah tua, juga tangan yang selesai di cium Malfoy bergetar hebat. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Malfoy, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Harry memberikan tatapan membunuh yang lebih mematikan pada Malfoy. Mulutnya berkerja, memilah kata kutukan yang tepat untuk Malfoy. Ketika menemukannya, suaranya penuh dengan emosi,

"_**Kau**_—"

"Harry!"

Kata-kata mati seketika di pangkal tenggorokannya, tidak jadi keluar, karena suara melengking Ginny terdengar, dan ia tahu betapa gobloknya ia terlihat dengan tangannya di genggaman Malfoy—dan ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa ketika langkah-langkah mendekat itu terdengar.

"Wow, Harry," itu suara Ginny, dan ada senyuman di suaranya. "Pacar barumu setelah sekian lama?"

Darah yang mewarnai di pipinya merosot dengan drastis, membuat kompleksinya jadi sepucat Malfoy. Ia menoleh untuk menatap teman-temannya, dan.. oh, demi apapun, kenapa mereka memasang cengiran yang sama; yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mengetahui sesuatu...?

"_Well_, halo, pacar Harry," itu suara Neville. Sial. "Perkenalkan, aku Neville, dan ini Luna, ini Hannah, dan ini Ginny."

Harry merasa oksigen menipis di sekitarnya.

"Halo, Neville, dan kalian semua," kata Malfoy, terdengar sangat santai, dan membuat Harry ingin mendorongnya ke jurang yang tidak berdasar. "Namaku Draco Malfoy. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Neville, Ginny, Luna, dan Hannah tertawa, dan Harry menggeram di bawah nafasnya.

"Berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Ginny, mengikuti instingnya sebagai penggosip hubungan orang yang sudah terkenal seantero Oxford—oh, dia kuliah juga disana. "Aku—kami tahu Harry orangnya pemalu dan agak tertutup, tapi kami baru tahu kalau dia punya pacar yang..."

Suara tawa lagi, dan ada dengusan dari Malfoy. Harry menatap teman-temannya dengan merana, lalu berusaha untuk menampik fitnah yang mereka percaya itu.

"Oh, _guys_," kata Harry, suaranya sangat kecil dan memohon. "Jangan bilang bahwa Malfoy ini pa—"

"Harry, tidak perlu malu-malu," goda Ginny, masih tersenyum. "Kau bisa terbuka, kau tahu. Kau bisa menceritakan pacarmu ini pada kami."

Harry menatap mereka semua dengan mata menyipit, dan memutuskan bahwa tidak baik untuk kesehatannya kalau bicara dengan empat orang yang tidak membantunya dalam kondisi yang memalukan itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Harry menarik tangan Malfoy, berdesis, "**Pulang**, _se-ka-rang_," dengan pelan dan menekan tiap suku kata, lalu dengan cepat mengitari mobil untuk duduk di sebelah bangku Malfoy, mengabaikan godaan dan seruan entah-apa-bodo-amat dari empat temannya itu. Ia tidak percaya mereka semua bisa mengambil keputusan hanya dengan melihat—

"Harry," suara bariton Malfoy menambah emosinya, membuat Harry menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan gigi bergemeretak, "Kau tidak perlu menganggap ucapan mereka itu serius, nant—"

"_Diam_," potong Harry dingin, merasa sakit kepala menyerang pelipisnya. "_Jangan_ bicara apapun. _**Please**_."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Harry menyibukkan diri dengan memandang keluar jendela, dan mengabaikan Malfoy yang menyetir di sebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.~. Part One: End .~.**

**.**

**.**

**Hana's (long) Footnote::**

Makasih yang udah mau baca sampai sini! Yap, ini ada tiga part, dan Hana janji, part two-nya bakal cepet di-update, karena udah selesai—cuma nunggu keputusan readers aja, mau cepet update atau nggak **XD** *diguyur* tadinya mau buat oneshot, eh tapi Hana pikir potong aja disini. Kasian yang gak tahan baca panjang2. *digiles* ini bakal jadi threeshot/trilogi abisnya.. kepanjangan. **TwTa** sebelumnya, untuk **Phantomhive Black Lupin**, fic SBRL-mu masih tetep Hana kerjain, cuma gegara WB aja nih mandek ide. Buat **Uci**, fic dari lagu Sparks Fly juga masih on-going. Buat **readers**, fic Detention (kek yang ada di profil Hana) itu juga ketiban WB. Fic ini ngebantu Hana copot dari WB (ga enak banget yah WB itu) karena banyak masalah in real life. Author juga manusia #nyanyi *digibeng* Hana mohon respon di review, yah. **:)** reviews mean everything to every writer.

Peyukcium,

-Hana,  
Finished 17 May 2012.


	2. Chant

**Wordcount: **5,761

**Hana's Headnote::** Makasih **banyak** banget buat review kemarin! *MWAHMWAHMWAH* #dibakar Hana balesin review di chap akhir yah, supaya lebih spesial **XD** Sesuai janji, ini update-nya. Gak lama 'kan? Even longer! Dan khusus buat pembaca-reviewer yang bersedia baca karya Hana. **\(^^)/** without y'all, I'm nothing here. **Enjoy and Happy Reading! :) **(P.S. long note in the footnote)

**.**

**.~.**

**.::~::0::~::.**

**~ P**_**a**_**rt th**_**e**_** S**_**e**_**c**_**o**_**nd **_**o**_**f **_**E**_**nch**_**a**_**nt**_**e**_**d ~**

**.::~::0::~::.**

**.**

**.~.**

**.**

**{2/3}**

Sore itu, Harry tidak langsung menunggu _shift_-nya di kafé seperti biasa, melainkan segera pulang ke rumah, dan dengan kilat mengambil _shower_. Memakai pakaiannya yang lebih tipis dibanding kemeja, Harry tak sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin—karena ia jarang sekali peduli terhadap penampilannya—dan melihat tubuhnya yang mengurus, matanya yang berkantung agak mirip panda, dan bahunya yang merosot dengan lemas. Ia menyentuh keningnya, dan menghela lelah ketika merasa suhu tubuhnya lumayan panas. Harry mengambil termometer, mengecek suhunya, dan setengah melotot melihat suhunya mencapai empat-puluh derajat. Mungkin ia bisa memanaskan air dengan menyelam di akuarium.

Harry berbaring di kasurnya, dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajah. Ini semua karena kuliahnya, dan Harry terus bergadang dari dua minggu lalu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, supaya bisa mempercepat waktu kuliahnya. Harry berniat menghabiskan waktu kuliah hanya dengan dua sampai tiga setengah tahun, supaya bisa mengikuti Akademi Pelatihan lebih awal...

Mungkin terasa sangat berat, karena Harry biasanya mendapatkan nilai standar, dan tak pernah berkeinginan menjadi bintang kelas seperti sahabatnya, Hermione, atau para kutu buku yang membuat perkumpulan bernama Ravenclaw dulu.

Harry memejamkan matanya yang panas, berharap Fred dan George bisa memaafkannya karena absen tanpa pemberitahuan, lalu tidur sejenak supaya demamnya turun, dan ia bisa kembali mulai begadang lagi untuk membaca buku... dan...

**.~.**

Harry bermimpi ia kembali bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka berdua, Lily dan James Potter, tersenyum padanya, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya ketika mereka belum meninggal; menyambut Harry setelah mereka bisa pulang kembali ke Inggris, dan memeluknya dengan erat... betapa Harry merindukan semuanya. Orangtuanya, bandara Inggris, rasa menyenangkan bersama Mum dan Dad...

"...Rry,"

Ada yang memanggil namanya. Harry menatap ibunya, dan mata hijau yang identik menatapnya balik dengan hangat.

"...arry,"

Siapa yang memanggil namanya?

"Harry."

Pandangannya menggelap, dan wajah kedua orangtuanya tenggelam dalam lautan hitam. Rasa hangat itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan lubang kosong di dadanya. Kemana mereka pergi? Kenapa semuanya hitam?

"Harry!"

Kelopak matanya terbuka, dan tidak ada kegelapan hitam lagi. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat, dan ia terbangun dengan posisi terduduk, dan memegang sesuatu. Ia berkedip, dan merasakan ada air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Berkedip lagi, supaya ia bisa melihat lebih jelas, Harry menangkap sebuah kepala berambut pirang pucat, dan kemeja hitam berdasi biru gelap yang cukup familier. Ia menggosok matanya, dan sadar bahwa ketidakjelasan pandangannya ini karena ia tidak memakai kacamata.

Ketika Harry terus menggaruk matanya, ada tangan pucat yang melingkari pergelangannya, dan menjauhkan tangannya sendiri dari matanya.

"Jangan dikucek," kata suara itu, dan sekali lagi, terdengar cukup familier. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar mandi."

Dengan linglung Harry membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke kamar mandi. Otaknya sangat berkabut, membuat Harry tidak bisa mencari identitas orang itu di laci memori otaknya. Tapi, biarlah, ia merasa aman dengan orang itu...

"Basuh wajahmu," kata orang itu, suaranya lembut, bariton, dan ia mendapati dirinya segera mendekati wastafel, dan menyalakan keran untuk membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin dari sana. Rasanya menyegarkan, tapi terlalu dingin.

"Wajahmu merah," gumam suara yang sama, dan Harry merasakan sebuah punggung tangan menyentuh keningnya. "Kau demam, Harry."

Harry mengangguk-angguk, matanya tertutup pelan-pelan, sebelum ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di keningnya, udara—nafas—hangat yang menyapu hidung dan bibirnya, lalu sepasang mata kelabu yang lurus menatap mata hijaunya.

Harry berkedip. Ia serasa pernah bertemu dengan mata kelabu itu—Harry juga pernah bertemu dengan kepala pirang platina yang sama, dan.. ia juga pernah mendengar suara bariton yang sama. Err. Itu siap—?

Matanya melotot, dan Harry mundur, membuat keningnya dan kening pucat tidak saling menempel lagi, kemudian menunjuk batang hidung yang pernah ia lukai.

"K-k-kau—" kata Harry, tergagap-gagap saking tidak percayanya, "Malfoy! **Malfoy**! Kau Malfoy! Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di rumah_ku_?"

Malfoy menatapnya dengan ekspresi terhibur, "Kau sedang sakit, Harry."

"Aku _tidak_ sakit," sangkal Harry, biarpun kepalanya cenut-cenut dan wajah sampai tubuhnya terasa panas. "Lagipula, apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau tidak perlu menyelinap masuk ke rumahku, kali!"

"Ah, Harry, aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa privasimu terganggu," kata Malfoy, tersenyum, dan Harry mendesis, 'ya iyalah,' dengan dongkol. "Aku tidak menyelinap, omong-omong. Pintu rumahmu terbuka dengan lebar, dan aku beruntung bisa masuk terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika orang lain—kriminal—yang masuk kemari," jeda. Mata kelabu itu menatap Harry dari bawah sampai atas, lalu nyengir. "Apalagi orang semanis kau, Harry. Jangan bayangkan apa yang akan mereka perbuat ketika kau sedang sakit dan tidur sendiri begitu."

"Kau _mesum_!" tuduh Harry, merasa malu dan marah.

"Sudah kubilang, _jangan_ dibayangkan, sayang," kata Malfoy sambil menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi, sana. Wajahmu merah sekali. Dan kau sangat kurus."

"Tidak," tolak Harry, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menyesal seketika karena membuat kepalanya berputar lebih hebat. "Kau pasti punya pikiran yang sama dengan orang-orang jahat itu."

Mata Malfoy berputar, dan seringai tipis membentuk sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya sempat berpikir begitu, Harry, tapi aku ini berpendidikan; tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar."

Biarpun begitu, kepanikan dalam diri Harry tidak sepenuhnya lenyap. "Aku tidak bisa mempercay—"

"Harry," potong Malfoy, matanya menyorot dengan keras. "Aku _tidak_ akan menyakitimu," Malfoy menarik nafas, dan pandangannya menghangat, dan suara baritonnya berdengung lembut di telinga Harry. "Seandainya dari awal aku memang ingin menyakitimu, aku sudah akan menerormu dari kemarin."

Harry merasa agak bersalah. Tapi salah Malfoy juga main menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya—_tapi_, itu Harry yang tidak mengunci pintunya. Mungkin karena demam dan sakit kepala, Harry jadi melupakan soal kunci dan langsung berbaring di kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur, tidak melakukan apapun, dan berterima kasih pada Malfoy telah menjaganya ketika ia tidur...

Mata berbentuk buah badam milik Harry menatap jari kakinya di bawah, dan rasa bersalahnya seolah berpindah dari hati ke punggungnya; berat. Mungkin ia tidak perlu galak-galak pada Malfoy—lagipula, Malfoy juga sudah cukup sering berada di dekatnya akhir-akhir ini...

"Maaf," gumam Harry, masih menimang-nimang apakah ia akan berbuat baik pada Malfoy selanjutnya atau cukup minta maaf dulu.

Malfoy tidak menjawab. Ketika Harry akan mengangkat kepalanya lagi, ada jari telunjuk pucat Malfoy di bawah rahangnya; membuatnya menatap langsung dengan manik-manik kelabu milik Malfoy. Ada senyuman mungil yang berbeda dari semua senyuman yang biasa diulas Malfoy, dan Harry tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum juga—biarpun saat sadar bahwa ia tersenyum, Harry buru-buru menjauh dari Malfoy sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan merah di pipinya.

"Pergi kemana?" suara Malfoy bertanya di belakang Harry.

Harry tidak menoleh, ia hanya menggumam, "Tidur," dan segera jatuh ke kasurnya yang nyaman, bantalnya yang empuk, dan selimut hangatnya; sudah lebih dulu tidur ketika Malfoy mematikan lampu kamarnya dan memandangi sosok Harry yang bergelung dalam selimut selama puluhan menit di ambang pintunya.

Di alam tidurnya, tidak ada kegelapan dalam mimpinya.

**.~.**

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Harry ketika ia selesai mandi dan duduk di ruang tengah bersama Malfoy.

"Lumayan lama," kata Malfoy, dan mengunyah pizza yang masih terlihat hangat. "Mungkin delapan jam. Awal aku datang kemari, kau sudah tidur, aku menunggu selama dua jam. Dan kau terbangun, lalu tidur lagi sampai malam ini, sekitar.. delapan jam."

Harry menatap layar televisi yang menyala, tapi tidak menontonnya. Pikirannya masih agak berkabut, tapi kepalanya sudah tidak sepusing tadi. Demamnya juga sudah reda. Mungkin benar dugaannya bahwa ia memang kelelahan.

"Kau lapar, Harry?" tanya Malfoy, dan Harry tidak bisa menggeleng atau berbohong. Ia sangat lapar. Malfoy yang tampak mengetahuinya, tertawa kecil, "Mau sepotong?" sambil menunjuk pizza-nya.

Harry, yang dari awal cukup tergoda dengan pizza di sebelah Malfoy, segera menerima potongan pizza yang ditawarkan Malfoy, bergumam, '_thanks._', lalu mengunyah sedikit-sedikit pizza-nya sambil memandang kosong siaran televisi.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Malfoy di sampingnya bertanya, dan Harry otomatis mengangguk. "Demam?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak mungkin bicara dengan mulut memuncratkan pizza yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Biar aku cek," kata Malfoy, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry. "Kau keberatan?"

Harry ingin mengangguk lalu menjauh, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar dengan Malfoy. Ia memilih menggeleng.

Malfoy mendekatkan keningnya, dan menempelkannya dengan kening Harry. Untuk beberapa detik mereka berdua terdiam, sebelum Malfoy menatapnya cukup lama, dan menjauh sedikit, membuat nafas mereka tidak lagi menjadi satu.

"Suhumu turun," kata Malfoy, dan suaranya terdengar agak aneh di telinga Harry.

Harry mengangguk, lalu mengambil segigit pizza lagi di tangannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar malas bergerak, dan ia hanya ingin ketenangan, semuanya diam.. tidak ada yang membuat otaknya berpikir...

"Apa kau terbiasa minum obat?" tanya Malfoy lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Harry, dan untuk pertama kalinya, merasa tidak peduli pada suaranya yang kedengaran kecil dan serak.

Malfoy menatapnya lagi, "Atau kau mau aku menelepon salah satu temanmu agar datang kemari dan menemanimu? Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan kosong itu."

Harry berpikir, tapi otaknya sedang lelet parah. Apakah ini hasil kelamaan tidur? Rasanya nyaman, tapi.. Harry menjadi malas untuk melakukan apapun. Ia menggigit pizza itu kecil-kecil sampai habis.

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon," kata Malfoy, dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Harry, biarpun otaknya masih lambat berkerja, bisa melihat lengan Malfoy yang sejak tadi berada di belakang punggung Harry, seperti merangkulnya secara tidak langsung di sofa. "Kau mau aku menelepon siapa?"

Nama teman-temannya secara perlahan muncul satu-satu di benak Harry. Ada Ron, Hermione, Neville... dan ketika ia akan menyebut salah satu nama, mulutnya seakan tidak mau membuka.

"Harry?" suara Malfoy terdengar lagi. "Kau mau aku menelepon siapa?"

Harry mendongak, menatap Malfoy yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dengannya, dan menatap mata kelabu itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sampai saat Malfoy mau bicara lagi, Harry memotongnya terlebih dahulu,

"Jangan," kata Harry, suaranya terlalu pelan. Tapi dilihat dari Malfoy yang kembali memasukkan _hand-phone_-nya yang tipis ke saku—Draco bilang namanya Android, tapi Harry tidak peduli. Toh sama-sama digunakan untuk telepon dan _SMS_, 'kan?—Harry tahu Malfoy mendengarnya. "Tetap disini."

Harry tidak tahu apa yang bisa menyebabkannya mengatakan hal terakhir itu, tapi hati terdalamnya bilang, ia membutuhkan Malfoy di rumahnya, bersamanya, saat ini. Intinya—Harry membutuhkan kehadiran Malfoy; biarpun sebodoh atau semenjiijikkan apapun kedengarannya.

Mata kelabu Malfoy memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, sebelum pemuda itu mendekati Harry, lalu duduk di sebelahnya; terlalu dekat sampai kaki mereka bersentuhan, menghadap Harry yang duduk tegak karena gugup secara tidak sadar. Anehnya, Harry tidak terlalu terkejut ketika merasakan tangan berjari panjang Malfoy menyentuh sisi wajahnya, dan menatap Harry seakan Harry adalah patung pahatan seni yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Kau indah, Harry," kata Malfoy, suara baritonnya mendengung di telinga Harry. Tangan pucat itu bergerak menelusuri tulang pipinya. "Aku beruntung bisa melihat kecantikanmu tanpa orang lain yang bisa melihatnya."

Tubuh Harry bergetar di bawah sentuhan asing Malfoy, dan ia memejamkan matanya secara refleks. Malfoy mendorong lembut tubuhnya agar menyandar pada sofa, dan Harry mengusap pipinya pada sofa. Hangat. Mungkin ia bukan mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan sofa, tapi pada telapak tangan Malfoy yang masih di pipinya.

Harry merasa aman.

"Tidur, Harry. Suhumu kembali naik," kata Malfoy, suaranya menyusup perlahan dan lembut lewat telinga ke relung hatinya. "Aku yang akan menjagamu disini."

Terbuai oleh suara Malfoy yang menghipnotis dan usapan di punggungnya, Harry kembali membiarkan dirinya dipeluk alam mimpi, dan setengah sadar akan lengan Malfoy yang melingkar di tubuhnya dengan protektif.

Mimpi Harry bahkan lebih indah dibanding sebelumnya.

**.~. **

Harry membuka pintu kafé, dan selang setengah detik setelah mendengar bunyi gemerincing lonceng pintu, rambut _bushy_ cokelat mendadak memenuhi pandangannya, dan Harry tersadar siapa pemilik rambut ini—Hermione Granger.

Oh, Harry tidak akan selamat.

"Harry!" seru Hermione, dan Harry segera menarik nafas ketika gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau _tidak_ memberi kabar apapun, Harry, dan kau tidak tahu seberapa panik kami—" jari Hermione menusuk rusuknya, "Apalagi aku dan Ron—" tusukan lagi, "Tidak mengetahui dimana alamat rumahmu—" tusukan lagi, dan lebih menyakitkan, "Dan kau meng_hilang_ tanpa jejak selama **tiga** hari! Apa maksudmu melakukan _**itu**_ semua?"

Harry membuka-tutup mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia berdeham, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya untuk menjawab. "M-maaf, Hermione," kata Harry, dan ia beruntung sekali tidak melihat ada Ron atau yang lain. Mungkin mereka sedang keluar? "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu—kalian semua—khawatir. Aku hanya kelelahan, dan..." Harry tidak bisa meninggalkan bagian ini, seberapa bencinya ia, "...aku demam."

Mata cokelat Hermione membesar, dan tangan gadis itu langsung menempel di keningnya. Alisnya bertaut penuh kecemasan, "Apa kau sudah sehat? Oh, Harry, seandainya kau memberitahu kami bahwa kau sakit di rumahmu, kami semua bisa datang dan merawat—"

"Yang sakit itu aku, Herm, ingat? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tidur di kasur," kata Harry, tersenyum, berharap Hermione akan mengganti topik yang lain sehingga Harry tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa ia pusing dan muntah-muntah seperti bayi juga.

"Oh, benar, maaf," kata Hermione, lalu menatap Harry lagi, terlihat sama cemasnya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau melakukan.. semuanya? Maksudku, seperti memasak, mengurus rumah—karena biarpun kau sakit, tiga hari itu rumah cepat kotor—atau mencuci pakaian.. siapa yang melakukannya?"

Wajah Harry langsung berubah jadi semerah tomat, dan ia menggigit pipi dalamnya dengan geraham. "Err.. um, _well_, ada... err..." Harry berharap ada lubang di depannya, jadi ia bisa terjun masuk ke sana dan menghilang untuk sementara waktu, bebas dari tatapan menyelidik Hermione yang jenius.

Hermione melipat lengannya di dada, dan Harry bersumpah ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Harry. "Ya? Apa jawabanmu, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menelan ludah, "A-aku ada kenalan?" oh, betapa jelek, memalukan, dan mencurigakan jawabannya itu.

"Kenalan, katamu?" tanya Hermione, dan gadis itu tersenyum misterius. "Biar kutebak. Punya rambut pirang.. mobil mercedes hitam metalik.. orang berinisial DM...?"

Harry tidak tahu apakah pipinya bisa lebih merah dibanding warna apel sekarang, karena ia sangat, _sangat_, _**sangat**_ tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada tebakan jahil Hermione. Harusnya Harry langsung saja bilang namanya, jadi tidak perlu ada situasi seburuk ini!

"Ah, Harry," Hermione tertawa, dan Harry melotot. "Kau tidak perlu malu-malu. Kami semua menerimanya, tahu. Seperti Seamus dan Dean, mereka sekarang 'kan sudah merencanakan pernikahan di Irlandia? Terbuka saja pada kami, Harry. Sudah tidak ada larangan untuk berhubungan sesama jenis. Bukan hanya di Inggris, di Amerika Serikat dan beberapa negara Eropa bagian lainnya juga sudah membebaskan pernikahan sejenis. Oh, berarti benar kata Ginny, kau itu agak tertutup."

"Bukan begitu, Hermione," kata Harry lemas, ia tidak percaya teman-temannya bisa mudah percaya dengan gosip itu. Hanya melihat ia dan malfoy berpegangan tangan saja sudah mengambil keputusan 'pacaran', bagaimana kalau Harry tidak sengaja mencium orang lain? "Aku dan Drac—maksudku, Malfoy—"

"Harry!" kata Hermione antusias sambil bertepuk tangan. Senyuman di bibirnya sangat lebar. Harry bisa saja ikut tersenyum asalkan Hermione tidak sedang membicarakan gosip-penuh-fitnah itu. "Aku dengar kau dan pacarmu ini masih menggunakan panggilan dengan nama belakang, tapi sekarang, kau sudah berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecil! Aku tahu, Harry, teruslah membuat hubungan yang lebih baik, supaya saat kalian akan naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi—"

"_Tidak _ada yang _naik_ ke jenjang-jenjang, Hermione!" potong Harry frustasi. Harry memanggil nama kecil Draco itu karena—karena Draco memintanya. Harry ingin berterima kasih, dan Draco memintanya agar memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, bukan Malfoy. Ah, ia baru saja sembuh dari penyakit menyebalkannya, dan _kenapa_, demi apapun, ia mendapat kesialan lagi?

Hermione berhenti bertepuk tangan dan senyumnya meluntur, "Kenapa?"

Harry bisa saja minta maaf, tapi situasi _awkward_ ini harus segera berganti. "Karena aku _bukan_ siapa-siapanya Drac-Malfoy, Hermione," kata Harry, berusaha agar bisa membuat Hermione melupakan gosip yang pasti bersumber dari Ginny dan teman-teman _shift_-nya yang lain. "Aku—kami hanya, erm, berteman, tidak lebih. Dr-Malfoy memang merawatku saat aku sakit, tapi kami tidak ada hubungan intim."

Hermione terlihat bingung, dan alisnya menekuk dan mengerut; tanda gadis itu berpikir keras. "Tapi, Harry," kata Hermione. "Bahkan Fred dan George juga melihat bukti bahwa kalian itu pacaran."

Fred dan George? Harry ikut bingung. "Bukti apa?"

"Bukti bahwa saat paca—maksudku, Draco Malfoy—kemari, Fred dan George tidak sengaja melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya." kata Hermione, menatap Harry hati-hati.

"Lalu?"

"_Well_, _wallpaper_-nya itu.. kau, Harry," kata Hermione. "Fotomu saat kau sedang duduk di taman kota. Kau memang tidak melihat ke arah kamera, tapi kau terlihat bahagia. Dan mengingat bahwa kau benci sekali difoto sejak dulu, kami jadi beranggapan bahwa isu kau berpacaran dengan Draco itu.. benar."

Harry membeku di tempat.

**.~.**

Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya. Apa ia harus marah, atau cukup diam dan memaafkan, atau benci, atau senang, atau...

"Harry," sial, suara bariton itu. Biarpun ada penghalang berupa pintu yang rapat tertutup, suara itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Harry, aku datang menjemputmu."

Harry membiarkan sosok pucat itu berdiri disana, kelihatan tolol di depan pintu kafé yang tertutup, tapi Harry sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih tolol karena mengunci pintu dan tetap di dalam kafé, padahal waktunya tutup.

Pemuda itu—Malfoy, ya, Malfoy, bukan Draco—mengetuk pintu kaca itu, dan Harry bisa melihat betapa dekat wajahnya dengan pintu karena Malfoy menghembuskan kabut berembun di permukaan pintu kaca. Malfoy mengetuk lagi, tapi Harry hanya diam sambil memeluk jaket dan tas selempangnya, duduk dengan wajah masam dan mulut cemberut. Ia tahu betapa kekanakannya perlakuan Harry pada Drac-Malfoy, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Dr-Malfoy harus tahu betapa kesalnya Harry.

"Harry?" suara itu memanggil lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan ketukannya lebih kuat. "Ayolah. Kau harus pulang. Aku tidak mau demam menyerangmu lagi, atau sakit kepala..."

Harry merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar perhatian Dra-Malfoy dari kata-katanya juga tidak tega membiarkan Drac-Malfoy di luar, tapi rasa kesalnya lebih besar. Maka, Harry bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri pintu yang dihinggapi D-Malfoy, lalu menunjuk wajah Malfoy secara tidak langsung dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu!" seru Harry, dan yakin Malfoy mendengarnya karena pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

Harry menunjuk-nunjuk pintu, berharap bisa menusuk-nusuk rusuk Malfoy—ha! Harry bisa menyebut nama Malfoy tanpa kesalahan sebanyak tiga kali!

"Aku ingin tahu," Harry memulai, langsung ke topik permasalahan, "**Apa** yang membuat_mu_ bisa memasang—foto_ku_—" wajah Harry memerah "—di layar _hand-phone_-mu. Apa aku pernah mengizinkanmu mengambil fotoku?"

Malfoy menatapnya keras, matanya terlihat seperti lelehan merkuri, sebelum pemuda itu mengambil _hand-phone_-nya dari saku, dan menunjukkan _wallpaper_-nya dari pintu kaca yang tembus pandang. Harry melihat dirinya di foto; foto itu diambil saat ia dan Malfoy pergi ke taman kota, dua hari yang lalu, dengan alasan Malfoy supaya Harry tidak jenuh dan menghirup udara segar. Harry tidak bisa mengatakan hari itu sangat membosankan karena.. sungguh, Malfoy adalah orang yang betul-betul bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan sarkasmenya yang kelewat sering. Malfoy bisa membuatnya tersenyum, entah kenapa, dan ia merasa Malfoy adalah orang menyenangkan yang selama ini tidak Harry temukan. Ron, Hermione, dan yang lainnya memang menyenangkan, tapi mereka tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dimiliki Malfoy. Sesuatu yang.. bisa membuat Harry bahagia. Dan rasanya berbeda ketika ia bersama teman-temannya.

Harry setengah melotot pada Malfoy yang yang masih menunjukkan layar _hand-phone_-nya, "_Kenapa_ kau sembarangan ambil fotoku? Kau tidak mengatakan _apapun_ kemarin," desis Harry.

Drac-Malfoy memasukkan _hand-phone_-nya kembali ke saku, lalu menatap Harry lembut. "Aku sengaja tidak mengatakannya padamu, karena aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti apa," kata Malfoy, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di pintu kaca. "Ayo, biar kuantar kau pulang. Aku tidak mau kau harus menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat tidur karena demam lagi."

Harry menunduk memandangi tali sepatunya. Harry ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Draco—maksudnya, Malfoy—kesal atau menjauhinya. Keberadaan Malfoy selama tiga hari saat ia sakit memberi efek yang tak bisa dilupakan.

Dengan helaan berat, Harry membuka kunci pintunya, dan mendorong pintu agar bisa keluar dari kafé, lalu lengan Malfoy yang dibalut kemeja hitam menyambutnya. Kunci bergemerincing di tangannya ketika Dra-Malfoy menarik Harry ke pelukannya, dan Harry tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bahu Draco—oh, biarlah—yang hangat. Harry bisa merasakan lengan Draco memeluk pinggangnya, kepala Draco yang tersampir di bahunya, dan hembusan karbondioksida di telinga Harry.

"Maafkan aku," kata Draco, pelan sekali, dan Harry bisa mengecap rasa bersalah Draco yang begitu kental. "Aku tak bisa menahannya. Kau terlalu indah. Maaf."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap jalanan sepi dari bahu Draco—biarpun ia hanya melihat sedikit karena tinggi tubuhnya yang relatif pendek. "Lupakan," gumam Harry, bicara pada jaket Draco yang menguarkan wangi parfum mahal.

Mereka terus berpelukan di depan kafé, cukup lama sampai tubuh Harry yang awalnya agak kedinginan menjadi hangat akibat suhu tubuh Draco yang menempel di tubuhnya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pelukan nyaman itu. Ia mundur, dan menatap Draco yang memandangnya sama hangatnya seperti pelukan tadi. Pipinya memanas. Ia kurang terbiasa dengan perilaku Draco yang biasanya genit dan arogan, menjadi perhatian dan lembut.

"Aku mau pulang," gumam Harry, menemukan tali sepatunya di tanah lebih menarik untuk dipandangi. Pipinya masih merona.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan, kalau aku yang mengantarmu?" tanya Draco, dan telunjuk pucat panjang mengangkat rahangnya, membuat Harry bertemu dengan wajah runcing yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Jangan terlalu suka menunduk, Harry. Wajahmu setingkat dengan malaikat, bukan daratan kotor seperti tanah yang kau tatap tadi."

Harry memutar matanya, mengutuk rona merah di pipinya yang sering sekali muncul setiap Draco ada, "Malaikat apanya," dengus Harry, lalu menoleh untuk melihat mobil Draco yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Harry berjalan ke arah mobil, dan membiarkan jari telunjuknya mengait di kelingking Draco, sehingga ia menarik pemuda pucat itu berjalan mengikutinya. Rasanya memegang tangan Draco itu nyaman. "Ayo pulang. Aku lapar."

"Kau lapar?" tanya Draco memastikan sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Harry, melepaskan sesaat tangan yang mengait di kelingkingnya, sebelum mengambil tangan Harry, dan mencium punggungnya. "Mau makan dimana? Restoran?"

Harry menggeleng, menarik perlahan tangannya dari Draco agar pemuda itu tidak tersinggung, lalu duduk di jok mobil. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf, "Aku masih punya makanan mentah di rumah untuk dimasak."

Draco memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu dan duduk di bangku kemudi, lalu menatap Harry di sebelahnya. "Berarti, aku boleh ikut ke rumahmu? Aku lapar juga."

Harry menatapnya heran, "Kau bisa makan di restoran yang lebih enak," kata Harry.

"Tidak, rasanya berbeda kalau makan tanpa kau. Lebih hambar," kata Draco, nyengir, dan Harry memukul pelan bahunya. "Hey, aku tidak bercanda. Lagipula, masakanmu lebih enak dibanding koki bintang lima yang pernah kumakan."

Harry memukul bahu Draco lagi, dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak melebar. "Tukang gombal," kata Harry.

Draco menyalakan mesinnya, dan tersenyum singkat pada Harry sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kau sangat menarik."

Harry menggembungkan pipinya karena wajahnya terlalu panas untuk dirasakan. Sesampainya di depan rumah Harry, Harry tidak bisa membuka pintu mobilnya, dan menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka," kata Harry sangat pelan, takut merusak mobil super mahal Draco secara tidak sadar.

"Tenang," kata Draco, tersenyum penuh makna, lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia memutari mobil, dan membuka pintu Harry dari luar, menyambutnya dengan lengan terjulur. "Selamat datang."

Harry, dengan pipi merona lagi, mengambil tangan Draco dan keluar dari mobil. Draco menutup pintu mobilnya. "Buat apa bilang selamat datang, Draco? Ini rumahku."

"Tidak masalah," kata Draco sambil tersenyum lagi, dan mengalungkan lengan kirinya pada bahu Harry. "Mana kuncinya?" Harry menunjukkan kunci pintu masuk, dan Draco mengambilnya. "Biar aku yang buka."

"Draco, tidak perlu," kata Harry, dan mengejar Draco yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di teras rumah. "Kau tidak us—"

"Tidak, Harry, aku yang akan melakukannya," potong Draco, lalu memasukkan kuncinya di lubang pintu. Ia nyaris memutarnya, tapi tangan Harry menahannya.

"Aku yang punya rumah dan kau tamuku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Draco," kata Harry cepat, setengah melotot pada pemuda pirang yang masih memegang kuncinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," kata Draco, senyumannya makin tipis.

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Shh," potong Draco, menaruh telunjuknya yang bebas kunci di bibir Harry, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek bungkam dengan semburat merah menjalar di pipinya. "Aku melakukan ini supaya adil, karena kau selalu memasak untukku."

Harry menggeleng keras kepala, "Tidak mau, aku yang harusnya—"

Telunjuknya tergantikan dengan telapak tangan, dan tangan Draco membungkam mulut Harry. Wajah Draco mendekat sampai jarak mereka hanya sepersekian senti, dan berkata dengan baritonnya yang merendah, "Aku yakin kau takkan mau tahu metode apa yang akan kugunakan untuk menutup mulutmu, Harry?"

Beberapa helai rambut Draco yang mencuat menyentuh dahinya. Dalam kebisuan kata-kata, Harry menggeleng, dan seketika tangan Draco di mulutnya lepas. Draco tersenyum hangat padanya, tangannya menyentuh pipi Harry sesaat.

"Maaf kalau aku agak kasar," kata Draco, menyampingkan poni Harry yang sempat menutupi pandangannya. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu rileks, Harry. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi, dan terus tidur. Aku cukup merasa kesepian, jujur."

Harry mengangguk, dan meremas singkat tangan Draco, sebelum melepaskannya, "Lupakan," kata Harry, dan perutnya mendadak berbunyi, membuatnya lebih malu lagi dan ingin sekali merangkak sambil mencari sumur agar bisa bersembunyi di dalam sana. "M-m-maaf." gumam Harry, wajahnya mendidih.

Draco terkekeh, dan membuka kunci pintu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain merangkul bahu Harry dan menarik pemuda mungil itu masuk. "Santai saja, tidak perlu malu, Harry. Kau bisa terbuka padaku." katanya.

Harry mengusap wajahnya, dan menghela, "Terima kasih," gumamnya, lalu mulai meniti tangga ke kamarnya di lantai dua setelah mempersilakan Draco untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah karena Harry ingin sekali menggunakan _shower_.

Harry menaruh jaketnya, dan masuk ke kotak _shower_. Harry lebih menyukai _shower_ ketimbang _bathtub_ di lantai bawah karena lebih instan memakai _shower_. Harry kurang suka ide menghabiskan waktu yang lama saat mandi.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya—biarpun tidak semuanya kering—Harry turun dan melihat Draco yang duduk menyandar di sofa, menonton televisi dengan wajah datar. Harry mendekati Draco, berniat mengejutkannya dari belakang, tapi Draco sudah keburu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Harry.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengagetkanku, Harry," kata Draco, lalu berdiri, dan mendekatinya, dan terlihat seperti seedang menciumi sesuatu, "Kau wangi."

Harry memutar matanya, dan beranjak ke dapur, tapi tangan Draco menahannya.

"Bukan maksudku kau selalu bau dan setelah mandi baru wangi," kata Draco, menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ya, ya, terserah. Lupakan," kata Harry, tersenyum singkat, lalu melepaskan tangan Draco dengan perlahan untuk mengambil _apron_ abu-abu yang menggantung dekat rak piringnya. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Harry.

Harry bisa mendengar Draco mendekat dari belakang, "Apa saja," jawab Draco. "Aku yakin apapun masakanmu itu pasti enak."

Harry mendengus, "Itu hanya karena aku sering membuat treacle tart dan waffle," kata Harry. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kubuat casserole?"

"Sudah kubilang, Harry, apapun buatanmu pasti enak," kata Draco, dan mendadak ada beban di bahu Harry.

Harry menoleh untuk melihat wajah Draco yang terlalu dekat di bahunya, dan memutar mata, "Pindah kau dari bahuku, Draco. Aku sedang memasak," kata Harry.

"Mm," kata Draco, menyentuh pinggang Harry, "Tapi enak disini. Kau memasak saja, biar aku yang menonton."

Pipi Harry memerah, dan ia menunjuk Draco dengan spatula terdekat, "Pindah, Draco. Atau aku terpaksa mengusirmu dari sini."

Draco mengerangkan keluhan, lalu menjauh setelah mencium pipi Harry. Ciuman di pipi dari Draco sudah cukup sering karena saat Harry sakit dan Draco bersikeras tinggal sementara di rumah Harry, pemuda pirang itu sering sekali mencuri ciuman. Entah di kening atau pipi, yang jelas, Harry bersyukur sekali tidak di bibir, dan tidak di tempat umum.

**.~.**

"Perkataanku selalu benar," kata Draco setelah menyelesaikan sepiring casserole-nya, dan nada suaranya sangat bahagia. "Masakanmu enak sekali."

Harry memutar mata, "Kau berlebihan," kata Harry, tersenyum, sambil memainkan garpu di tangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak mengusirku dari rumahmu," balas Draco, menyeringai sedikit, lalu berdiri untuk menghampiri Harry yang masih duduk di meja makan, dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. "Serius, Harry, apa kau tidak pernah merapikan rambutmu?"

Harry menampar pelan tangan Draco di kepalanya, "Rambutku keturunan. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa rambutku selalu berantakan," kata Harry.

Draco mengambil tangan Harry yang digunakannya untuk menampar Draco, lalu memeganginya dengan erat, melihat lingkaran-lingkaran samar di sidik jari Harry. "Tapi rambutmu itu lembut," kata Draco, dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengusap rambut Harry. "Dan harum."

Harry menghela berat, dan merasa batinnya lelah karena pipinya terus merona, "Terserah," gumam Harry, lalu bangkit, menjauh dari Draco untuk membawa piring-piring bekas makan malam ke wastafel yang berada di samping konter dan kulkas. Ia melirik jam di dinding; sudah pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Harry menyalakan keran air, dan mulai menyuci piring-piring yang kotor.

"Kau sedang apa, Harry?" tanya Draco tepat di belakangnya.

"Pangkas kebun," gumam Harry datar, dan Draco tertawa di belakangnya. "Cuci piring, Draco, tentunya. Kau kira aku apa? Memasak lagi?"

"Memasak lagi itu kedengaran ide bagus, tapi aku takut kau kelelahan," kata Draco, dan Harry merasa tangan pucatnya menyentuh punggung Harry. "Kau tidak lelah mengerjakan semuanya sendirian?"

Harry menggeleng, dan menggosok piring yang sejak pagi tadi belum sempat ia cuci. "Aku suka melakukannya sendiri," jawab Harry, dan merasakan tangan Draco turun ke pinggangnya. "Draco, jaga tanganmu."

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Kau kelihatan hangat," kata Draco, dan Harry menghela berat.

"Draco," Harry memperingatkan, alisnya mengerut. "Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mengguyurmu dengan air sabun—"

"Oke, aku dengar itu," potong Draco, dan tangannya sudah tidak menyentuh pinggang Harry lagi. "Omong-omong, boleh aku menginap disini?"

"Kau menginap lagi? Kenapa?" tanya Harry, masih memunggungi Draco.

"Aku malas pulang, rumahmu nyaman," jawab Draco. "Dan aku terlalu mengantuk untuk menyetir."

"Oh," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu. "Silakan saja. Tapi kau tetap tidur di sofa."

Draco menghela nafas, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. "Besok Sabtu."

"Hmmm."

"Mau keluar?"

Harry membeku selama satu detik, sebelum ia mencuci tangannya dan mematikan air, lalu berputar untuk menghadap Draco yang menyandar pada konter.

"Kau mengajakku?" tanya Harry pelan-pelan, tidak tahu harus berharap telinganya tuli atau tidak.

"Ya, aku mengajakmu," kata Draco, dan menatapnya dengan mata kelabu yang hangat. "Kau keberatan?"

"Err," kata Harry, masih agak bingung. "Um. Aku tidak keberatan, sih..."

Draco tersenyum, dan Harry berkedip. Apa itu cengiran bodoh yang muncul di bibir Malfoy? Mustahil.

"Pilihan yang bagus," kata Draco, lalu mendekatinya, dan menyentuh pipinya. "Ada sabun di wajahmu," gumam Draco, dekat sekali dengan Harry, sampai nafas mereka beradu.

Harry menatap wajah Draco, yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh keterhatian, lalu merasakan panas kembali menjalar di pipinya. "_Thanks_," kata Harry, terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Bukan masalah," balas Draco, lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Harry, tersenyum lagi. "Sekalian membelikan _hand-phone_ baru untukmu."

"_Hand-phone_?" ulang Harry tidak percaya. Harry memang sengaja tidak memiliki hand-phone karena benda itu tidak berguna. Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk dihubungi, dan lebih sering menggunakan _laptop_ pribadi untuk menggunakan e_-mail_ pada teman-temannya di Rusia. "Tidak, aku tidak mau, itu terlalu—"

"Mahal?" Draco mendengus. "Jangan membicarakan harga di depan seorang Malfoy, Harry. Kami bisa membeli semuanya."

Harry memelototinya. Dasar arogan. "Tapi aku tetap menolak, Draco. Kau tidak perlu—"

"Repot? Oh, Harry," Draco tersenyum lagi padanya, dan menelungkupkan tangannya di samping wajah Harry. "Aku tidak pernah direpotkan karenamu. Aku bahkan akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Kali ini, pipinya tidak memerah karena malu. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menatap Draco, "Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Kita hanya..."

Perkataan itu menggantung. Kita—ia dan Draco—itu apa? Mereka punya hubungan apa? Kenalan? Teman? Mereka lebih dekat dibanding itu. Sahabat?

...Sahabat kedengaran kurang cocok.

Mata Harry melebar, dan ia mengutuk benaknya yang sempat mengatakan bahwa—oh, ya ampun—Harry menginginkan lebih dari hubungannya yang sekarang dengan Draco. Tidak mungkin, Harry tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu—

"Harry?" suara itu—suara Draco, menyadarkan Harry dari pikirannya. "Harry, kau terlihat pucat."

Harry menatap mata kelabu Draco untuk beberapa detik, dengan perasaan yang bercampur. Ia merasa kesal pada pikirannya yang menyarankan hal gila semacam hubungan yang lebih dengan Draco, merasa malu, benci pada dirinya sendiri yang egois, bingung kenapa mendadak ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Draco...

"Harry? Hey, kau tidak kesurupan, 'kan?"

Harry menjauh dari tangan Draco, lalu berjalan melewati pemuda jangkung itu. Ia berbalik, takut menyakiti perasaan Draco, dan memandang wajah yang sejak bertemu dengannya, mengakibatkan perasaannya terombang-ambing dan terus berubah haluan. Harry tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu merasa ingin selalu bersama Draco, mengapa dirinya merasa aman dan hangat di dekat pemuda pirang itu—ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasakan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Harry, ketika Draco sudah membuka mulutnya, dan ia menggigit bibirnya. Berbohong pada Draco terasa... ia tidak menyukai rasanya. "Aku ngantuk. Tidur."

Harry segera meniti tangga ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ia menguncinya, supaya Draco tidak bisa masuk ke dalam.

Harry menghela nafas berat, dan melorot di pintu yang disandarinya. Ia tidak mau menemui Draco. Ia tidak bisa. Biarkan dirinya menjadi pengecut untuk malam ini... Harry tidak tahu kapan perasaan _itu_ muncul.

Dari awal mereka bertemu, Draco adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan paling-suka-pegang-pegang. Ia suka mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, suka melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Harry malu, memalukan, dan Draco Malfoy—dia orang paling arogan yang pernah ada; mengatakan bisa memiliki apa sajalah, malas tinggal di Manor-nya yang terlalu lega, selalu komentar karena Harry tidak memiliki _hand-phone_ dan hanya _laptop_ tua buatan Rusia...

Tapi Draco bisa membuatnya menjadi diri sendiri. Ia merasa bebas di sekitar orang itu—Harry banyak melakukan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilihat teman-temannya; semacam memperbolehkan Draco menginap di rumahnya, memasak untuknya, atau bersedia diantar pulang sampai depan rumah pada malam hari. Draco memang sombong dan punya 'tangan yang tidak bisa dijaga', tapi sebenarnya orang itu baik. Perhatian, pula.

Seperti saat Harry sakit—tiga hari dengan Draco yang terus muncul di dekatnya adalah sesuatu yang baru dan menyenangkan. Draco mengajaknya pergi ke taman kota—yang sudah lama sekali tidak Harry kunjungi—dan piknik dengan makanan-makanan yang mengandung sayur, Draco berusaha membantunya saat memasak—biarpun dapurnya jadi setengah hancur, itu tidak masalah karena Harry tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat cara memasak Draco yang inginnya cepat selesai, Draco yang mengajaknya ngobrol ketika saat tengah malam Harry terbangun dengan mimpi buruk—ini _memalukan_ sekali—sampai Harry melupakan mimpinya dan kembali tidur lagi, lalu Draco... terlalu banyak yang dilakukan Draco untuknya, dan Harry, sampai saat ini, belum menemukan cara untuk berterima kasih.

Harry mengusap wajahnya, dan ketika ia terdiam begini, sosok Draco yang tersenyum padanya, dengan hangat dan sangat.. lembut, membayang di benaknya. Wajahnya memerah.

Harry tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Draco, dan mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan hubungan mereka jadi.. lebih. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Harry bisa punya perasaan semacam—cinta, pada Draco.

Oh, betapa menyusahkan Harry. Mungkin hidupnya akan berjalan lebih lurus tanpa liku jika ia tidak bertemu Draco malam itu...

Harry memandangi lantai kamarnya, memeluk lututnya sendiri, dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal gila semacam dirinya yang mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Draco, dan Draco menolaknya mentah-mentah—itu agak sedih, atau saat Harry mengatakan perasaannya pada Draco, mendadak ada perempuan di sebelah Draco dan Draco bilang ia sudah bertunangan. Oh, ya, Harry tidak mengetahui status Draco. Apa dia _single_? Ha. Harry mulai gila.

Matanya menelusuri kamar, lalu berhenti di tumpukan selimut yang ada di atas kasurnya. Tumpukan selimut itu untuk Draco yang mengatakan bahwa ruang tengah Harry, apalagi saat tengah malam, dingin sekali.

Membayangkan Draco di lantai bawah menggigil kedinginan sambil mengemut jempolnya seperti bayi membuat Harry tertawa lalu sadar karena kasihan. Harry bangkit berdiri, dan menghampiri tumpukan selimut lebih itu lalu mengangkatnya. Saat tangannya sudah setengah memutar kunci—Harry ingat bahwa prioritasnya berdiam di kamar adalah tidak menemui Draco.

Harry mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, dan mendengarkan apakah ada suara atau tidak, jadi ia bisa tahun Draco ada di depan pintu atau tetap di ruang tengah.

...Sepi.

Harry menghela nafas lega, dan membuka kunci, lalu mendorong pintu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kelegaannya lenyap seketika saat ada tubuh jangkung yang terlalu familier, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Draco.

Harry mendongak, dan mata kelabu Draco begitu lurus dan tajam memandangnya. Harry merasa ingin meleleh seketika.

"_Well_," suara baritonnya terdengar lebih rendah, dan Harry bergidik. "Aku butuh penjelasan, Harry. _Sekarang_."

**.**

**.~.**

**~ Part Two: End ~**

**.~.**

**.**

**Hana's Footnote::**

Hyaaa itu cliffie ya? Itu cliffie? **:O** maaaaaf! Sengaja dipotong karena kepanjangan #digebukinreaders oke, berikutnya ending chapter ini. Sebelumnya, Hana mau njawab yang ditulis reviewer (bold berarti pertanyaan):

1. **Draco-nya OOC**? Ohh, tapi 'kan Hana udah nge-warning kalo ada OOC. Ini buat kepentingan cerita dan OOC-nya ga buat imej Drakiepoo ancur kok. **;)  
**2. **Ron&Mione kurang penting**? Yah ini 'kan fanfic. *dipanggang*  
3. **Bisa diperpendek gak per-chapter**? Gak bisa...ini udah takarannya. Kalo dipotong-potong ntar Hana keburu bosen terus di-HIATUS deh fic ini **._.  
**4. **Ada rencana terselubung dari si kembar**? Silakan dibaca sampai tamat. **XD  
**5. **Gay disini kok gak dijelasin udah diterima apa belum**? Itu tadi Hermy udah njelasin 'kan yah. Hana sengaja naruh di chp.2  
6. **Apa Harry punya pacar sebelum Draco**? Punya, tapi gak bakal diceritain disini abisnya emang gak penting. *digamparin* mungkin bisa Hana tulis di side-story ato ga spin-off kalo ada yang mau. **:3**

Mohon di-review yah, mungkin dengan review, update Hana bisa lebih kilat ***w*** makasih yang udah baca sampai sini! #nunduk

Peyukcium,

-Hana.  
Finished: 20 May 2012.


	3. Ed

**Wordcount: **6,185

**Hana's Headnote:** Hana bahagia banget dengan reviews kemarin! **:"]** Tanpa kalian, fic ini gak bakal selesai. Ini end-nyaaa! Trishot pertama Hana yg done! #histeris Makasih yah semuaaa #peyukreviewer #bercucuranairmata yep, Hana harap fic ini gak mengecewakan kalian semua yang bakal masuk Surga. **;)** **Enjoy and Happy Reading! :^)**

**.**

**.~.**

**_.::*~::0::~*::._**

**:: P**_**a**_**rt th**_**e**_** Th**_**i**_**rd**_** o**_**f **_**E**_**nch**_**a**_**nt**_**e**_**d ::**

L_A_ST CH_A_PT_E_R

**_.::~*::0::*~::._**

**.**

**.~.**

**.**

**(3/3)**

Harry menatap mata kelabu pemuda itu dengan kosong. Benaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan. _Ia harus apa? Harus membalas apa? Harus bagaimana?_ Dan bagian di otaknya yang lain merasa ketakutan—takut apa reaksi Draco jika ia mengatakan semuanya. Lalu di sudut-sudut lainnya, Harry merasa malu. Ia tidak bisa berani—tidak bisa—di depan Draco. Draco membuat mulutnya terkatup rapat. Harry tidak bisa, _tidak_ mau, ia akan menghancurkan hubungan.. akrabnya yang hangat bersama Draco jika Harry jujur bahwa ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih. Seperti pacaran—dan itu terdengar sangat menggelikan!

"Harry?" suara Draco berdengung lagi di telinganya, dan Harry memeluk selimut yang dibawanya dengan erat. "Aku menunggu. Dan kau _tahu_ aku."

Oh, tidak. Harry tahu Draco; Draco orangnya tidak sabaran. Ia kesal menunggu—dan Harry ada di posisi yang membuat Draco menunggu.

"A-aku," kata Harry, terdengar sangat gugup dan tenggorokannya kering. Bahkan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di tengkuknya. "Aku tidak ap—"

"Jangan berbohong, Harry, kau buruk dalam hal itu," potong Draco, dan Harry bisa merasakan tatapan tajam di kepalanya karena Harry menunduk untuk memandangi kaki-kakinya yang tidak beralas.

"Aku—aku memang tidak apa-apa," kata Harry, bersikeras. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat orangtuaku."

Bukannya terlihat melembut atau apa sesuai harapan Harry, ia malah merasakan kepalanya serasa ditusuk tombak dari pandangan Draco. Beruntungnya Harry yang tidak menatap Harry.

"Kau ber_bohong_," kata Draco, dan suaranya bagai membekukan darah yang mengalir di pembuluh Harry. "Harry. Aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Tapi semakin cepat kau jujur kepadaku, semakin cepat masalah ini selesai."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak mau berbohong, terutama pada Draco yang selama ini sudah banyak membantunya, menghiburnya... Harry tidak akan tega menyembunyikan hal ini dari Draco untuk waktu yang lama. _Jangan_ tanya Harry, ia hanya.. tidak bisa. Kehadiran dan perasaan Draco, menjadi salah satu hal yang cukup penting bagi Harry sekarang.

Harry sudah akan membuka mulut, biarpun otaknya masih bimbang ingin mengatakan kebenaran atau kebohongan, bibirnya yang sempat terbuka kembali terkatup ketika jari pucat dan panjang yang tidak asing memegang rahangnya, tapi Harry tidak merasa kepalanya mendongak seperti biasa ketika Draco memegang rahangnya; melainkan kepala Draco yang menunduk untuk menatapnya, dan tatapannya bukan lembut atau hangat seperti yang seharusnya—maksud Harry, _biasanya_—tapi keras, dengan sedikit kekesalan yang menyirat di irisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya," kata Draco, dan Harry merasa samar-samar nafas Draco mengelus hidungnya. "Tapi aku terpaksa. Karena aku harus tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu—apa yang membuatmu terlihat gelisah dan kerepotan begitu. Aku harus tahu apa yang menghalangimu sampai matamu tidak secerah yang seharusnya..."

Suara Draco semakin kecil dan rendah, dan mata Harry melebar mendengarnya. Detak jantungnya makin cepat, dan kelamaan berdetak seperti selesai marathon—apalagi saat wajah Draco mendekat.

Harry menggeleng—entah kenapa. Dirinya tidak mau menerima ciuman yang akan diberikan Draco. Ia tidak mau—_kenapa_? Harry menjauhkan kepalanya dari genggaman Draco di dagunya, lalu sebuah alasan tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul logisnya.

Diri Harry tidak ingin dicium Draco karena Draco melakukannya untuk mengetahui _apa_ yang ada di benak Harry.

Bukan karena.. _keinginan_.

"Tunggu!" seru Harry refleks, dan malu sendiri mendengar suaranya nyaris melengking—Harry harus bisa mengontrol pita suaranya agar tidak terdengar memalukan lagi.

Draco sudah tidak lagi mendekat, dan mata kelabunya masih tetap tajam, biarpun terlihat penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," kata Harry. Melihat Draco yang mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil, Harry buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi tidak sekarang," senyuman Draco lenyap, dan Harry merasa bersalah lagi. "Aku harus berpikir lagi."

"Baiklah," kata Draco, dan Harry lega mendengar suaranya tidak terdengar dingin lagi, biarpun masih ada ketidaksabaran yang menggantung di ujung suaranya. "Kau mau memberitahuku kapan?"

Harry membatu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum otaknya mengusulkan lewat ucapannya, "Besok," kata Harry, dan tidak menyesalinya. "Saat kita.. _hang-out_."

Draco tampak tidak menerima, tapi pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. "Besok. Oke, aku pegang kata-katamu, Harry."

Harry mengangguk, dan wajahnya langsung merona merah ketika jaraknya dan wajah Draco masih terlalu dekat untuk obrolan biasa. Harry mundur, mengangguk, tapi maju lagi untuk menyodorkan selimut yang daritadi dipeluknya ke dada Draco.

"Selimutmu," gumam Harry. "Jangan sampai kedinginan lagi."

Tatapan keras yang ada mencair seketika, dan Draco terlihat tidak menakutkan lagi. "Oh, kau masih ingat rupanya."

Pipi Harry merona lagi, padahal ia sudah susah payah menghilangkannya beberapa detik tadi. "Lupa apanya," gerutu Harry, memutar matanya. "Kau sampai minta tidur bersama di kasurku sambil menggigil begitu. Aku mana tega," mendengar Draco terkekeh, Harry menambahkan, "Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana wajahmu malam itu. Seperti campuran menakutkan, menggelikan, dan aneh."

"Ha," kata Draco, mendorong kening Harry dengan jari manisnya pelan, tersenyum setengah menyeringai. "Kau juga harusnya melihat wajahmu saat kau mengigau malam itu."

Darah menyusut dari wajahnya, meninggalkan putih pucat di pipinya. "Mengigau?" ulang Harry.

"Mengigau," kata Draco, nyengir. "Dan kau menyebut namaku."

Darah yang semula turun, langsung berlomba-lomba untuk mengisi wajah Harry. Dengan kesal Harry meninju bahu Draco, "Kau pasti bohong. Aku tidak pernah mengigau!" elak Harry.

"Memang bohong. Siapa bilang itu fakta?" Draco menghindar dari tamparan Harry.

"Dih," gerutu Harry.

Draco terkekeh, "Kau seperti anak kecil," komentarnya, lalu mencium selimut yang dipegangnya. "Beruntungnya aku. Mungkin karena tadi kau memeluk selimut ini, aromamu menempel di selimutnya."

Wajah Harry makin merah, dan ia mengusap wajah saking malunya melihat Draco terus-terusan menghirup selimut itu. "Kau selalu berlebihan." kata Harry, setengah serius.

Draco menjauhkan wajahnya dari lipatan selimut, "Setidaknya hanya kau saja yang tahu bahwa aku berlebihan." kata Draco.

Harry mengedikkan bahu, dan tidak percaya dengan atmosfir antara dirinya dan Draco. Tadi mereka kesal pada satu sama lain; Harry yang berbohong dan Draco yang menatapnya dingin. Tapi sekarang—seolah tidak ada yang Harry sembunyikan. Seakan Draco tidak memandangnya tanpa ampun. Tidak ada argumen, tidak ada pandangan membekukan Draco, tidak ada Harry yang berbohong. Situasinya sangat normal, dan Harry menyukai situasi itu setiap detiknya.

Harry memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar.

"Harry, kau mengantuk?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, dan ada bagian dalam hati Harry yang menyukai suara bariton itu, yang penuh dengan perhatian. "Mungkin lebih baik kau cepat tidur. Aku belum percaya demam dan teman-temannya benar-benar menjauh darimu."

Harry tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya, dan ia menggeleng, tapi mulutnya menguap tanpa aba-aba, membuat Harry membuka mata dan menutup mulutnya dengan pipi bersemburat merah.

"Oke, aku ngantuk," kata Harry cepat-cepat, sebelum Draco bisa berkomentar.

Draco mendengus, "Tidur sana." kata Draco.

"Cerewet," gumam Harry, membiarkan seuntai senyuman membentuk bibirnya.

"Mau kucium selamat malam supaya kau tidak mimpi buruk lagi?" tawar Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Mimpi buruk apaan," dengus Harry, lalu menatap Draco setengah malu-malu. "J-jangan di bibir."

Draco tertawa singkat, "Sudah kubilang, kau pasti ketagihan, sehebat apapun kau menyangkal," kata Draco, dan Harry memutar mata. Lengan pucatnya merangkul bahu Harry, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek, lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepala berambut hitam. "Apa kau mau lagi?"

"Hipokrit. Itu, sih, kau yang ketagihan," kata Harry, lalu mendorong Draco menjauh dengan senyuman lelah. "_G'nite_, Draco."

Draco memandangnya cukup lama, tanpa senyuman, sampai Harry merasa tangan Draco meraih tangannya, lalu meremas sesaat sebelum melepaskannya dengan lembut. "_G'nite_, Harry."

Harry memberikan senyuman lagi, lalu menutup pintunya, dan naik ke atas kasur. Ia menyamankan posisinya di bantal, memeluk guling, dan memejamkan mata.

Harry baru bisa tertidur setelah satu jam berguling-guling dengan mata ogah tertutup di atas kasurnya.

**.~. **

Harry terbangun, dan ingatannya akan janjinya pada Draco langsung muncul di benaknya. Harry mengerang, membawa wajahnya pada telapak tangan yang terbuka, lalu mengacak rambutnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan sadar bahwa hanya dengan diam membisu saja tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Harry bangkit dari kasur hangatnya, dan segera mandi.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan mengenakan pakaian, Harry ragu-ragu keluar kamar, mematung sesaat seperti idiot di depan kenop pintu, sebelum turun ke lantai bawah. Ia melihat Draco duduk di tengah sofa, dan di depannya televisi menyala.

"_G'mornin_," sapa Harry, suaranya terdengar mirip dengan orang yang tenggelam—tidak jelas. Kumur-kumur, tepatnya.

Draco menoleh, dan tersenyum hangat. Senyumannya tidak tahan lama, tapinya. "_Good morning_, Harry," balas Draco, dan ada seringai di bibirnya. "Kau bangunnya siang juga, ya."

Harry melirik jam di dinding, lalu memerah sedikit melihat jarumnya yang menunjuk pukul setengah sembilan. "Ini hari Sabtu," Ia memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan ucapan Draco. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Harry.

"Belum," jawab Draco. "Aku tidak akan mau sarapan dengan makanan yang bukan masakanmu."

Harry memutar matanya. "Kalau aku harus pergi ke Rusia?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Draco percaya diri, dan Harry memberikan tatapan 'aku serius!' yang dibalas senyuman setengah seringai Draco. "Aku akan memintamu cepat pulang secara terus menerus,"

"Pakai apaan menghubungiku?" tanya Harry dengan alis terangkat.

"_Hand-phone_," jawab Draco, dan Harry menatapnya dengan wajah memang-aku-punya-apa. "Harry, aku akan membelikannya hari ini."

Harry sudah akan mengelak, tapi ingat bagaimana akhirnya saat kemarin mereka cek-cok. "Terserahlah," gumam Harry. "Yang penting itu aku tidak meminta."

Tiba-tiba Draco meminta Harry mendekat, dengan jarinya dan tatapan mata yang berucap. Harry melangkah tanpa pikir panjang, agak bingung mendekati sofa Draco, lalu tangannya diambil tangan yang lebih pucat darinya.

Draco mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari, lalu meletakkan ciuman singkat di sana. "Kau lupa ciuman selamat pagi dariku," kata Draco.

Wajah Harry merona, lalu menarik tangannya lagi perlahan. "Kau bilang aku yang ketagihan, tapi kau sendiri yang selalu menciumku," kata Harry, dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil _apron_ dan menyiapkan sarapan. "Mau sarapan apa?"

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry, dan sekarang berdiri di belakang Harry, dengan rahang yang berisitirahat di bahu Harry. "Apapun. Aku tidak akan bisa menolak masakanmu."

Harry mengambil sejumput rambut pirang Draco, dan menjambaknya. "Menjauh, Draco. Aku tidak mau memasak sesuatu yang hasilnya tidak dimakan," desis Harry.

"Ow," Draco menjauh, tapi masih berdiri di belakang Harry. "Kau jadi masak apa? Pancake 'kan?"

"Tuh, kau tahu," gumam Harry sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk pancake.

"Oke, aku suka pancake," kata Draco, lalu berjalan keluar dapur. "Aku menunggu pancake buatanmu, Harry. Aku yakin rasanya pasti empat kali lipat lebih enak dari buatan ibuku."

Harry tersenyum sendiri, dan menghela nafas. Draco memang agak menyebalkan, tapi Harry terlanjur terlalu.. apa kata untuk mendeskripsikannya? Sayang? Yeah, Harry mengaku terlanjur sayang— pada manusia arogan itu.

Sayang pada manusia arogan?

Cinta memang buta.

**.~. **

"Ah, Harry, kau membuatku makan dua kali lebih banyak," kata Draco sambil membalikkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring kosongnya.

"'Kan kau sendiri yang minta tambah. Kok aku yang disalahkan?" dengus Harry, dan meminum teh _chamomile_-nya yang masih beruap panas.

"Kau salah karena masak terlalu enak," kata Draco sambil tertawa, lalu memandang teh yang ada di gelas Harry. "Aku benci teh."

Alis Harry terangkat sebelah. "Kenapa?"

"Lebih suka kopi," jawab Draco, lalu berdiri dari kursinya, untuk mengambil piringnya dan piring Harry.

Harry melirik piringnya yang diambil, menyesap tehnya, lalu berkata, "Tumben kau mau cuci piring." sambil tersenyum.

"Kata siapa?" dengus Draco. "Aku hanya menaruhnya. Orang sepertiku tidak cocok cuci piring."

Senyuman Harry hilang, dan ia menyesap tehnya lagi, melotot pada sosok Draco yang kembali dengan tangan yang kering.

"Karena sekarang masih pagi," Draco memulai. "Mau keluar sebentar?"

Harry merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Kemana?" tanya Harry pelan, menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas tatakan, takut memecahkannya ketika ia kaget—Draco suka memberi kejutan, dan Harry kurang menyukai hal itu.

"Ke hatimu," jawab Draco, dan Harry beruntung sekali ia sudah menelan teh di mulutnya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti muntah-muntah sekarang.

"Tidak ada jalan ke hatiku," balas Harry, dan beranjak ke wastafel di dapur untuk menaruh cangkir dan mencuci piring.

"Oh, aku akan membuatnya," kata Draco. "Dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang bisa meraih hatimu. Kau beruntung orang pertama yang menyentuh hatimu adalah orang sepertiku—seorang Malfoy."

"Aku tidak keberatan pada siapapun yang ingin mengambil hatiku, asal aku memperbolehkannya," kata Harry, dan ia tidak peduli pada suara ketusnya. Harry mengambil spons, dan mulai menyabuni piringnya. "Aku juga tidak peduli apa profesinya. Entah gelandangan, tukang pulung, atau pengemis, kalau memang kucintai, akan kuberi jalan."

Harry tidak mendengar ada balasan dari Draco, dan meremas sponsnya kuat. Mungkin kata-katanya terlalu ketus, tapi Draco seharusnya tidak—

"Kau marah padaku?"

Piring di tangan Harry meluncur mulus ke wastafel, tapi tidak pecah. Draco ada di belakangnya, menyentuh punggungnya dengan dadanya yang hangat, dan lengannya meremas bahu Harry. Suaranya terlalu dekat—nafasnya berhembus di daun telinga Harry yang sensitif, dan Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak," jawab Harry pelan, bersyukur suaranya tidak bergetar, dan mengambil piring yang sempat meluncur dari tangannya untuk kembali dibersihkan.

Draco menghela nafas, dan Harry bergidik ketika udara yang dihembuskan Draco lebih banyak ke telinganya. "Aku minta maaf," kata Draco. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Harry mengangguk, sementara tangannya sibuk menyabuni piring. "Aku tahu," kata Harry. "Pergi sana. Kau menggangguku dan piring-piring ini."

Tanpa aba-aba, Draco mencuri sebuah ciuman di keningnya, dan Harry terlonjak, nyaris membanting piringnya. Ia sudah akan berteriak ketika mulutnya terhalangi sesuatu yang hangat—dan Harry sadar itu bibir Draco. Ia dicium. _Dicium_ Draco—di bibir. Di depan **wastafel**, dan Harry berimajinasi ada sabun colek di lidahnya.

Harry tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menatap kosong mata kelabu yang tertawa, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika mulutnya terbuka, dan tangan Draco menutup mulutnya dengan mengangkat rahangnya kembali.

"Kemarin malam, aku memikirkanmu. Kenapa kau gelisah, dan apa yang kau sembunyikan. Aku sadar saat aku akan menciummu, kau menjauh. Aku tahu penyebabnya," kata Draco, mengusap rambut Harry dari ubun-ubun hingga berakhir di pipinya. "Dan tadi, aku menciummu—untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku juga ingin melakukannya. Memang, aku juga ingin tahu apa masalahmu, tapi keinginanku untuk menciummu lebih besar, Harry."

Harry pasti terlihat sangat tolol dengan tatapan kosong dan tangan bersabun.

"Oke, kau selesaikan cucianmu, ganti baju, dan kita akan berangkat," kata Draco, menjauh dari Harry, tapi masih terlalu dekat. "Aku akan memperlihatkan keahlianku selain mengemudi mobil... dan aku akan menunjukkanmu bahwa aku juga bisa hidup sederhana untukmu."

Dengan ciuman terakhir di kening Harry, Draco meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur.

Harry menunduk, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan heran sendiri tidak ada rona merah yang membandel di pipinya. Ia menoleh ke arah cucian yang tinggal sedikit lagi, lalu mulai mencuci lagi. Setidaknya, ada cucian piring yang menemani Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry tidak terlonjak kali ini, karena suara Draco berasal dari ruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya, kau sudah mencuci ulang piring yang sama sebanyak empat kali," kata Draco, dan Harry berhenti menggosok piring yang dipegangnya dengan spons. "Dan itu piringku."

Harry mencari piring Draco, dan menemukannya di tangannya sendiri. Jadi... Harry sudah menggosok piring ini—piring Draco yang dipegangnya—sebanyak empat kali? _Sialan_, batin Harry sambil memelototi piring di tangannya. Sialan, kenapa Draco tahu segala, sih?

Dengan hati dongkol, Harry menaruh piring itu di rak pengering.

**.~.**

Harry mengambil kunci di sebelah akuariumnya yang tidak berisi apa-apa karena ikan kokinya sudah mati semua dan Harry selalu lupa untuk membeli ikan yang baru.

Ia telah mengganti bajunya, sesuai permintaan Draco, dengan _t-shirt_ hijau dan _jeans_ yang tidak merepotkan. Ketika Harry keluar dari rumahnya, dan mengunci pintu dengan baik dan benar, Harry terhenti seketika dengan wajah dungu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Draco—_naik_—sepeda—berwarna—**merah muda**—yang ada—_keranjangnya_.

Harry tertawa tak terkontrol sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah pemandangan yang membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Demi apapun, Harry tidak pernah tahu Draco punya selera imut seperti sepeda merah muda.

"Puas tertawanya, Harry?" dengusan Draco membuat Harry menggeleng.

"Belum puas," kata Harry di antara tawanya. "Draco, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau dengan sepeda _pink_. Membayangkanmu menggunakan piyama bunga-bunga saja tidak pernah—" tawanya meledak lagi.

"Kau boleh tertawa, Harry, silakan saja," kata Draco ringan, dan Harry berusaha mengecilkan volume tertawanya. "Hanya untukmu, kau tahu, aku rela meminjam sepeda _pinky_ ini."

Tawa Harry berhenti seketika. "Meminjam?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangguk, lalu menunjuk rumah yang ada di sebelah Harry dengan kepalanya. "Aku pinjam sepeda sepupunya."

"Kau memaksa?" tanya Harry, setengah menuduh.

"Tidak, sayang," jawab Draco, lalu nyengir. "Dia tampak terpesona padaku, dan terus menatapku dengan mulut nyaris menganga."

"Oh," kata Harry, lalu melipat lengannya. Ia kurang suka mendengar hal itu.

Draco memandangnya, lalu terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau cemburu," kata Draco. Harry sudah siap akan membalas tapi tangan Draco menarik lengannya, dan membuat Harry berakhir di pelukan pemuda pirang itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu, tahu. Tidak akan ada orang manapun yang bisa membuatku berpikir bahwa mereka lebih cantik darimu."

Harry menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal sendiri, sebelum membalas pelukan itu dengan wajah memerah. "Kau jangan terlalu sering meramal," gumam Harry di bahu Draco.

"Aku tidak meramal. Itu _insting_," kata Draco, lalu melepaskan Harry setelah mengecup singkat samping kepala Harry. "Ayo, naik di belakangku."

Mata Harry membulat. "_Apa_? Naik sepeda _pink_ begini? Ogah," tolak Harry, lalu melihat sekeliling. Perutnya serasa jatuh melihat tidak ada sepeda lain untuk dinaikinya. Harry tidak mengeluarkan sepeda karena sepedanya sudah terlalu tua dan berkarat. "Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau naik sepeda cewek begini, Draco."

Draco memberikan tatapan yang berbunyi, 'cepat-naik-aku-tidak-suka-menunggu'.

Harry memutar matanya. "Aku masih ragu—"

"Harry," potong Draco. "Kau naik bersamaku. Aku memboncengmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa kata orang-orang—mereka bukan orangtua kita. Lagipula, bukan hanya kau saja yang menderita."

Harry menghela nafas, melihat sekeliling yang tampak tidak memperhatikan mereka, lalu menaiki sepeda, duduk di boncengan. Harry bingung ingin memegangi apa supaya tidak jatuh, dan suara Draco terdengar lagi,

"Kau bisa memelukku supaya tidak terjatuh," kata Draco, terdengar serius tapi ada nada jahil juga di sana.

"Genit. Mesum. Tukang grepe—hobi pegang-pegang," gerutu Harry sangat pelan, tapi mendadak Draco tertawa.

"Biarpun begitu, kau tidak pernah serius ingin membunuhku," balas Draco, dan mulai mengayuh sepeda. "Kau bisa menyandarkan kepalamu di punggungku, Harry. Aku tidak keberatan."

Harry terpaksa memeluk pinggang Draco karena memalukan sekali kalau ia terjatuh dari boncengan sepeda _pink_. Ia melihat sekeliling, berusaha mengabaikan rasa hangat yang menguar di punggung Draco, tapi sangat sulit karena hati Harry sendiri lebih ingin mendekat pada punggung Draco, dan merasakan kehangatan yang hanya dimiliki Draco.

"Hey," kata Draco tiba-tiba, dan Harry merasa telapak tangannya yang berada di perut Draco merasakan genggaman yang tidak asing dan menenangkan. Tangan Draco. "_Insting_-ku mengatakan bahwa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau memikirkan apa, Harry?"

Wajahnya memerah, dan Harry, untuk sesaat, merasa galau karena harus berbohong atau jujur saja. Kalau jujur, Harry akan merasa malu karena mengatakan bahwa Harry menolak hatinya untuk menerima kehangatan yang Draco tawarkan di punggungnya. Kalau Harry berbohong, ia tidak akan malu, tapi rasa bersalahnya pada Draco, yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, akan semakin besar—dan Harry tidak mau memikirkan perasaan bersalah lagi karena cukup malam _itu_ ia berbohong.

"Err," kata Harry, lalu menghela nafas. Ayolah, lebih cepat lebih baik. "."

Draco mengerem sepedanya, dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Harry yang, menurut telinganya, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar.

"M-maksudku," wajah Harry terbakar. Ia tidak percaya tadi yang dikatakannya itu terdengar seperti _rap_ berbahasa Rusia! Brilian! Teman-temannya di Rusia pasti akan senang mendengar rap asal Harry tadi. "Tadi..." Harry menelan ludah, dan berusaha untuk tidak menundukkan kepala lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menatap kening Draco—ia tidak bisa menatap mata Draco, mata kelabu itu selalu bisa membuat Harry ingin mengeluarkan semua rahasianya, yang otomatis mengatakan perasaan Harry yang sebenarnya pada Draco.

"Harry," suara Draco terdengar lembut. Selalu melembut ketika ia melihat Harry sedang bingung atau kesal. "Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Percaya. Yeah, _percaya_ pada Draco. Dan hati Harry pasti selalu ingin mengikuti setiap perkataan Draco. Serius, kenapa hatinya dan diri Harry bisa tidak searah begini?

"Err," kata Harry, mata hijaunya tidak menatap satu titik. Berbohong? Tidak. Bohong? Tidak. Bohong? Tidak. Bohong? Tidak. Oke, oke, Harry tidak akan berbohong lagi. "S-saat kau bilang tubuhmu hangat," Harry memulai, dan Draco mengangguk. "Hatiku bilang supaya terima saja kehangatan itu dengan memeluk punggungmu. Tapi, aku tidak.. mau. Aku tidak mau memelukmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco, dan ada sedikit kekecewaan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan suaranya.

"A—" Harry tidak ingin menatap Draco. "A-aku tidak tahu. Maksudku—" Harry menarik nafas, "Kita tidak pacaran, 'kan? Bagiku, tidak ada alasan untuk memelukmu dengan posisi.. mesra begitu."

Draco menatapnya. Lama, lurus, sekeras baja. Harry bisa merasakan tatapan itu menusuknya, karena ia menatap taman mungil yang sepi dari bahu Draco, menghindarinya. Apa Harry mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Harry sudah mencoba untuk jujur dan tidak membohongi Draco lagi seperti kemarin malam. Apa pilihannya tidak benar? Apa Harry harus berbohong lagi agar semuanya tetap hangat dan nyaman—seperti hari-hari dimana Harry tidak memikirkan perasaannya pada Draco dan cukup menyembunyikan pengakuan itu rapat-rapat di hatinya?

Harry harus apa? Ia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hubungan—akrab dengan Draco menjadi terputus. Harry tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya jadi begini. Dari awal ia kurang menyukai Draco—_agak_ membencinya, malah—tapi sekarang, saat berhari-hari menghabiskan waktu nyaris bersama Draco, Harry tidak pernah bisa memprediksi perasaannya yang bisa berubah secepat itu. Harry tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini, karena ia tidak pernah punya pacar—ia tidak sempat memikirkan pacar karena semuanya lebih baik menjadi sahabat selamanya.

Draco turun dari sepeda pinjamannya, dan menyandarkannya pada pohon setelah Harry ikut turun.

"Harry," suara bariton Draco yang kini lebih rendah, lebih pelan, lebih membuai, terdengar; membuat Harry secara otomatis memandang mata kelabunya. Harry tidak bisa membaca emosi apa yang ada di manik-manik sewarna merkuri itu. _Unreadable_. "Kau beri nama apa pada hubungan kita sekarang?"

Harry menggeleng. Itu juga masalah yang dihadapi Harry. Tapi Harry mengatasinya dengan menyebut hubungan antara dirinya dan Draco itu: _hubungan akrab_. Harry tidak akan memberitahu Draco, karena terdengar sangat konyol, nyaris tidak masuk logika, dan.. tidak cocok.

"Lalu," Draco kembali berbicara. "Bagaimana dengan ciuman-ciuman yang kuberikan padamu? Waktu kita bersama—saat menginap di rumahmu? Aku yang selalu menjemputmu pulang dari minggu lalu, entah di kampusmu atau Cup-of-Weasley, aku yang merawatmu... itu semua kau sebut apa, Harry?"

Harry membisu. Giginya terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan ia menggeleng. Harry tak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu saat—_hari ini_, sial—Draco akan menanyakan hal itu. Tentang hubungan mereka. Apa nama hubungan mereka...

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" suaranya sendiri berbisik, bertanya entah pada siapa; udara kosong atau Draco, atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Harry tidak pernah menghadapi masalah yang berhubungan dengan.. cinta, perasaan, kasih sayang, atau apalah sebutan yang ada tentang seseorang yang katanya merasakan 'surga di bumi' yang berarti cinta.

Tangan kanan Draco terulur, dan berakhir menyentuh tangan Harry, mengisi jarak di antara jemarinya dengan jari yang lebih pucat dan panjang, memeluk jemarinya dengan jemari.

Hangat, selalu begitu, dan kegelisahannya hilang untuk beberapa saat. Harry tidak pernah tahu Draco—sentuhan dan keberadaannya—akan sangat mempengaruhi hati, perasaan, dan kehidupan Harry.

"Kita cukup tenang," kata Draco, suaranya membuai, selembut beludru, membuat Harry memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa tangan Draco yang lain menariknya mendekat, dan Harry berhadapan dengan tubuh Draco yang menguarkan aroma sama; wangi parfum mahal. "Kau tenang. Jangan gelisah, jangan memikirkan apapun yang negatif, karena aku yakin semuanya punya jalan takdir yang sudah diatur. Aku minta, Harry, berhenti berpura-pura mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja' di depanku, karena aku benci dibohongi. Aku bukan orang bodoh."

Harry mengangguk pelan, hidungnya menggesek bahu Draco, dan tangan Draco menggenggam tangannya makin erat, sementara lengannya memeluk pinggang Harry. Draco mencium ujung kepalanya, dan Harry ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat menciumnya.

"Maaf, Draco," gumam Harry sungguh-sungguh, lalu membawa tangannya yang tidak menyatu dengan telapak tangan Draco untuk menyentuh bahu Draco. "Aku tidak pernah berniat membuatmu kesal. Atau marah. Aku hanya—aku takut dengan reaksimu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan saat aku berbohong padamu, mungkin rasanya lebih buruk dibanding harus memakan masakan temanku di Rusia yang rasanya sangat tidak enak."

Draco mendengus tertahan, dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka sampai ia bisa menatap mata zamrud Harry. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Draco, yang sepertinya sudah penasaran dari awal Harry menyebut 'teman dari Rusia'nya.

Harry tersenyum mengingatnya. "Revan Nikolaev," kata Harry. "Dia lebih bodoh dariku, tapi selalu lebih cerdik."

"Kau pernah punya hubungan khusus dengannya?" tanya Draco, dan suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih dingin.

"Punya," jawab Harry, dan berkedip ketika melihat pandangan Draco makin membekukan. "Maksudku, sebatas sahabat."

"Ada teman Rusia-mu yang lain?"

"Ada. Tidak banyak, tapinya," jawab Harry, lalu merasa agak kesal. Ia menghargai waktunya di Rusia. "Kenapa aku merasa seperti diinterogasi?"

Pandangan beku Draco mencair, dan tawa singkat berdentum dari mulutnya. "Aku takut ada yang mengincarmu saat kau pergi ke Rusia, dan aku tidak bisa ikut untuk menjagamu," kata Draco. Sebelum Harry sempat berkomentar, pemuda itu menarik Harry ke taman yang Harry lihat dari bahu Draco tadi. "Ayo, mungkin lebih baik kita bicara di taman daripada pinggir jalan."

Harry melihat sekeliling karena ia benci orang yang pengen tahu, tapi jalanan sepi. Ah, biarpun mau protes, kaki Harry sudah berjalan bersama langkah-langkah Draco.

Draco membawanya ke bagian taman (yang ternyata cukup luas) dengan _fountain_—air mancur—berdiameter sekitar tujuh meter yang dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun dan semak-semak berbunga. Udara di tempat itu sangat nyaman dan menyegarkan paru-parunya. Harry tidak tahu ada taman umum seindah ini di sekitar daerah rumahnya—biarpun baru tinggal selama seminggu lebih, harusnya Harry, setidaknya, tahu ada taman umum di di daerah rumahnya.

"Tempat yang kupilih bagus 'kan?" kata Draco, penyakit sombongnya kambuh lagi. Harry mendengus.

"Siapa dulu yang milih rumah di daerah sini," balas Harry setengah meremehkan pada Draco yang tertawa kecil.

"Balasan yang bagus," komentar Draco, lalu mendekati pinggiran air mancur. Harry menyukai bunyi gemeresik airnya yang meluncur dari pancuran dan mendarat ke genangan air di bawahnya. Itu membuat tubuhnya rileks. "Ayo, duduk di sebelahku." Draco menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, setelah duduk di pinggiran air mancur.

Harry nyaris tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menolak lagi, dan ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Lengan Draco langsung merangkulnya, dan membuat Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco. Ia tidak ingin berbohong lagi. Tidak ada penyangkalan, tidak ada beban lagi di hatinya.

"Suka tempat ini?"

Harry mengangguk. "Sangat," kata Harry, dan menghela nafas nyaman. Ia bisa tertidur di tempat ini kapan saja. Soal aman atau tidaknya, ia bisa percaya pada Draco.

Wajah Draco menoleh untuk memandang wajahnya, dan Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas kelopak matanya.

"Kau kelihatan mengantuk," kata Draco, lalu mengambil benda yang jatuh tadi dari atas kelopak mata Harry. "Hanya daun," kata Draco lagi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Harry yang baru saja ingin bertanya.

"Untung bukan tai burung atau bangkai tupai," gumam Harry sambil memejamkan mata, menggaruk pelan matanya sebentar—karena Draco sudah menjauhkan tangan Harry dari matanya.

"Ucapanmu ada benarnya," dengus Draco, dan mengusap pipi Harry dengan ibu jarinya. "Bulu matamu panjang. Lentik lagi."

"Apa?" mata Harry terbuka. Baru kali ini Draco berkata begitu. "Jangan bilang aku pakai _mascara_ atau apalah itu yang hitam-hitam. Atau pemanjang bulu mata."

"Tahulah," dengus Draco.

"Eh, Draco," kata Harry, memandang rerumputan yang diinjak _converse_-nya. "Kau punya profesi apa? Aku ingin bertanya daridulu, tapi lupa terus."

"Kau nenek-nenek dong, pelupa," goda Draco.

"Ap—? Kakek-kakeklah! Memang aku cewek?" protes Harry.

Draco tertawa, "Tuh, kau ngaku sudah tua," katanya.

Harry menggeplak lengan Draco, "Jangan bercanda."

"Iya, iya," kata Draco, memainkan rambut Harry. "Aku lulus tahun lalu dari Harvard, Harry. Hanya terkadang mengambil pembelajaran tambahan tentang beberapa hal supaya bisa meneruskan bisnis Father di.. banyak bidang. Seperti cokelat, kopi, sampai elektronik."

"Oh," kata Harry. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat barang-barang elektronik yang ada nama Malfoy-nya."

"Maaf kalau aku bicara begini, Harry; tapi sepertinya kau sangat buta dengan teknologi, mengingat ketidaktahuanmu akan _Android_ dan penolakanmu pada penawaran pembelian _iPad_ baru sebagai pengganti _laptop_ tuamu."

Harry memutar matanya. Memang apa salahnya sih, dengan buta teknologi? Yang penting hidup masih bisa jalan dan Harry tidak mengais makanan di bak sampah.

"_Laptop_-ku sudah terlalu berpengalaman. Sudah bersamaku sangat lama," bela Harry.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak melihat produk keluargaku," kata Draco, menyentuh hidung Harry dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Karena kau sudah bertanya, giliran aku yang bertanya."

Harry mengangguk, menunggu.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku malam itu?" tanya Draco, dan aliran darah Harry berhenti sesaat, biarpun tidak sekaget sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini—sampai wajahmu sering berkerut gelisah?"

Harry merasa dirinya siap memberikan jawaban—karena Harry telah berjanji—tapi tidak terlalu percaya diri. Maka, ia menarik nafas, membuangnya perlahan, dan berusaha tetap kalem.

"Umm, tapi," kata Harry, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Draco dari posisinya menyandar pada bahu pemuda itu. "Janji, ya, jangan menjauhiku atau.. membuat hubungan kita jadi renggang."

Draco tersenyum, tipis tapi lembut, membuat lidah Harry bagai dibanjiri lelehan karamel. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku," kata Draco, lalu mengangkat kelingkingnya, "Janji kelingking."

Harry mendengus, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah tawa kecil, membuat rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang. Ia menatap kelingking itu, sebelum mengangkat kelingkingnya, dan melihat bagaimana jari Draco mendekat dan menautkan kelingking mereka erat. Kalau bersentuhan begini, kulitnya terlihat sangat gelap dibanding kulit Draco yang pucat.

"Oke, kau bisa bicara lagi," kata Draco, mencium puncak kepalanya sesaat. Apa gestur seperti itu masih ada di batas 'akrab', seperti yang diungkapkan Harry?

"Aku memikirkan... hubungan kita, Draco. Hubungan yang aku sebut akrab, tapi kurasa masih salah untuk menyebutnya begitu," Harry memulai. Hatinya membuang kegugupan yang menahan tenggorokannya. "Aku bingung menyebut hubungan kita itu apa. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi hubungan kita—cukup mendiamkannya atau merubahnya. Aku ingin merubahnya; tapi aku takut pada reaksimu. Aku tidak mau kau menjauh setelah mendengar pernyataanku, apalagi membuat hubungan kita hanya jadi kenangan. Aku nyaman dengan hubungan ini," jeda. "Dan aku tidak pernah memiliki orang sepertimu di kehidupanku, Draco. Ron atau Hermione tidak menciumku seperti bagaimana kau menciumku. Mereka tidak pernah menginap di rumahku sampai tiga hari sepertimu. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal—err—_gombal_ sepertimu padaku. Itu berbeda. Kehadiranmu juga terasa.. lebih menyenangkan. Bukannya teman-temanku membosankan. Kau yang berbeda. D-dan aku—aku—menginginkan lebih darimu."

Harry menunduk, menatap sandal Draco yang hitam, _simple_, tapi terlihat mahal. Harry tidak mau memikirkan seberapa merah pipinya, seberapa kering tenggorokannya, seberapa malu dirinya, bagaimana.. Harry mengatakan semua itu berdasarkan arah hatinya.

Draco terdiam, dan Harry menggigit lidahnya. Ketika udara di sekitarnya serasa cukup mencekik, mulut Harry sudah akan terbuka, mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apa, tapi suara Draco di sebelahnya memotong.

"Harry."

Dan mendadak Harry sudah berputar, tidak melihat hijaunya rumput atau sendal Draco lagi, tapi wajah pucat yang runcing di pandangannya. Genggaman Draco mengerat di bahunya—entah kapan Draco menaruhnya di situ, Harry tidak tahu—dan wajah itu mendekat, tapi tidak sampai nafas mereka bercampur.

Draco memandangnya. Lama, lama, terus memandangnya lama sekali, sampai Harry harus berkedip karena ada debu yang terbang ke matanya. Tangannya otomatis terangkat untuk mengucek, tapi tangan Draco menahannya.

"Jangan dikucek," kata Draco, dan suasana yang tadi keren karena saling pandang ke mata masing-masing langsung jadi memalukan karena berakhir dengan Harry yang kelilipan. "Rasanya aku sudah mengatakan hal ini lebih dari dua kali, ya."

Harry mendengus menyembunyikan rasa malunya, "Memang."

Draco memberi senyuman yang menular, lalu menatap Harry dengan serius lagi. "Harry, dengar," kata Draco, mengusap lengan kiri Harry dengan telapaknya yang agak kasar. "Apapun yang kau katakan tadi—apapun yang kau beritahu aku—tolong, jangan menyesal. Jangan menyesal karena kau merasakan hal-hal seperti itu di sisiku. Jangan menyesal karena kau berpikir aku berbeda dari teman-temanmu. Aku senang bisa membuatmu merasa senang, tertawa, tapi jangan gelisah atau kesal. Aku lebih menyukai wajahmu ketika tersenyum."

Harry terdiam. Ia berharap mulutnya tidak terbuka menganga seperti idiot.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa denganmu, Harry," jemari pucat itu berpindah ke telapak tangannya, sebelum mengangkatnya dan mencium puncaknya. Mata kelabu itu terpaku ke permata zamrud di depannya. "Aku tidak bosan selalu berada di dekatmu. Menginap, sarapan, makan malam, sampai hari ini, ketika kita bersama, bahkan aku tidak menemukan kata 'selamanya' cukup untukku. Tidak ada hitungan waktu yang bisa menyamai keinginanku untuk bersamamu."

Wajah Harry merona merah muda. Ia tidak percaya—ia tidak percaya—telinganya pasti salah dengar—Draco tidak—ia tidak mungkin—Harry—

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu," ucapan Draco membelah kalimat yang teruntai secara tidak jelas di benak Harry. "Sepertinya kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku yang panjang-lebar ini."

Harry setengah melotot setengah malu-malu (Harry tidak tahu matanya berbentuk apa) memandang ke arah Draco. Harry _sungguh_ merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, karena tidak mungkin keinginannya yang konyol dan tolol itu terk—

"Mulutku lelah bicara terus," kata Draco, dan tiba-tiba mengecup keningnya, sangat lama, dan bahkan terasa lebih lembut dibanding kecupan ringan lainnya yang selama ini diberi pemuda Malfoy itu. "Kuberi bukti, oke?"

Tangan Draco di bahunya turun, menjelajah lengannya dan berhenti di pergelangan tangannya—membawa kedua tangan Harry menyatu di pangkuannya sendiri. Pemuda berkacamata itu agak bingung dengan kedua tangan Draco yang menggenggam tangannya di pangkuan Harry, dan baru setelah akan bertanya, mulutnya menutup kembali seketika, dan warna merah memenuhi pipinya.

Draco sedang berlutut, memegangi tangan Harry yang ada di pangkuannya, mendongak menatap Harry, dan pandangan dari iris kelabu itu penuh kesungguhan, kehangatan, kasih sayang, dan...

...cinta.

"Harry," kata Draco, dan baritonnya mengalir ke sendi-sendi tulang Harry. "Aku tidak pernah main-main kalau menyangkut dirimu, dan aku tidak akan bercanda mengatakan ini," jeda, dan telinga Harry dipenuhi bunyi detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. "Aku menyangka pertemuan kita di depan kafé Cup-of-Weasley hanya akan menjadi memori yang samar-samar teringat dan mudah terlupakan—tapi aku salah besar. Sejak aku selesai mengantarmu pulang, matamu adalah hal pertama yang kubayangkan ketika aku bangun tidur. Sejak Fred dan George mengatakan bahwa mereka menjagamu dari tanganku yang mereka anggap 'nakal', aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan siapa yang pernah menyentuhmu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Harry. Saat Fred dan George menanyakan _wallpaper_ _Android_-ku, Harry, aku sempat kehilangan kendali dengan mengatakan bahwa kita pacaran."

Mata Harry melebar mendengarnya. _Pantas_ saja Hermione, yang sangat brilian, bisa mempercayai gosip itu... dan Harry tidak tahu bahwa Fred dan George _serius_ ingin menjaganya dari orang-orang aneh yang tidak diinginkannya.. Harry harus berterima kasih pada kembar Weasley itu secepatnya. Tangan Draco meremas tangannya, dan Harry kembali menatap mata pucat Draco di depannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Draco karena membuat pemuda itu berlutut cukup lama.. pasti kesemutan.

"Kau tahu, Harry?"

Harry menggeleng, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sebenarnya," Draco tersenyum mengejek, tapi senyuman itu tidak ditujukan pada Harry. "Fred dan George sedang menawarkan gadis-gadis yang mungkin menarik perhatianku karena aku mengatakan pada mereka aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi pacar palsu supaya bisa kutunjukkan pada Father—bahwa aku sudah berpasangan dan tidak perlu dipaksa menikah. Tapi karena gadis yang diminta si kembar tidak bisa datang dan aku terlanjur datang ke tempat yang direncanakan—kafé itu—aku malah bertemu denganmu, Harry Potter," kata Draco, dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi hangat dan terasa manis di ujung lidah Harry. "Dan malam itu, aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan malaikat. Aku bersyukur, malah, bisa mengenalmu lebih baik, Harry."

Harry tersenyum lemah. Sebagian nyawanya melayang-layang di langit ketujuh. Ia tidak pernah merasa bahagia sampai lututnya lemas dan merasa tubuhnya ingin merosot ke tanah selama ini. Harry tidak menyangka Draco... bisa menerima pernyataan Harry. Dan membalasnya. Harry menjilat bibir bawahnya, dan ada gula di sana—gula imajinasi. _Right_, otaknya mulai tidak beres, dan ini terjadi hanya karena Draco membalas perasaannya.

Betapa lebaynya Harry sekarang setelah beberapa hari bersama Draco. Ia merasa seperti gadis baru puber di sekolah _junior_, baru merasakan cinta, sambil memegangi pipinya dan hati deg-degan. Batin Harry mual seketika—apa batin bisa mual?

"Tapi, Draco," biarpun ia merasa ingin menjadi cairan saja saking bahagianya, Harry masih penasaran dengan celah di perkataan Draco. "Siapa yang kau jadikan.. pacar palsu untuk kau tunjukkan pada orangtuamu?"

Sebuah senyuman yang setengah menyeringai mengembang di bibir Draco. "Tidak ada. Belum, pastinya," katanya, dan Harry menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku minta tambahan waktu."

"Tambahan waktu? Untuk apa?" tanya Harry. Draco bisa dengan mudah mencari orang yang mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, 'kan?

"Untuk tidak membawa pacar palsu dan membawa pacar yang asli, tulus, dan nyata," jawab Draco, dan ada sesuatu di cara memandang Draco yang membuat Harry bergidik. "Dan aku telah menemukan calonnya."

Sebelum Harry sempat mengatakan sesuatu dengan pipinya yang semerah tomat dan sepanas rebusan air, Draco sudah mengunci mulutnya dengan bibir yang biasanya mengecup kening, pipi, atau puncak kepalanya. Draco memang pernah menciumnya di bibir, tapi rasanya kali ini nyaris membuatnya pingsan karena terlalu panas, terlalu menghanyutkan, sangat memabukkan... adiktif...

Draco mengakhiri ciumannya yang tidak terdeskripsikan, lalu menatap Harry dengan seringai yang tulus tapi penuh rencana.

"Menyukai ciumanku, Harry?" tanya Draco, nada suara di baritonnya penuh kemenangan. Harry butuh sentuhan lagi dari Draco. Entah hanya kontak fisik atau ciuman—apapun. Dan Draco tampak mengetahuinya. "Kalau kau ingin kucium lagi, penuhi syarat yang kukatakan."

"Apa?" tanya Harry, dan ia berpegangan pada kerah pakaian Draco, takutnya ia kehilangan kesadaran dan tercebur ke air mancur di belakangnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Harry mengerang. Dasar pirang bodoh. Mengaku keturunan aristokrat kok bebal, sih? "Kau menyebalkan, Draco," kata Harry, dan menarik kerah pemuda yang tadi menjauh kembali mendekat, lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan untuk _pertama_ kalinya, Harry-lah orang yang memulai ciumannya dengan Draco Malfoy yang besar kepala, **pintar** bicara, congkak, tapi tetap saja memiliki hati Harry sepenuhnya. Benar kata orangtua-orangtua itu; cinta memang buta. Mereka bertemu di depan pintu kafé, dan Harry marah sekali padanya di pertemuan pertama itu. Tapi pada akhirnya—saat ini, mereka malah berbagi ciuman, berbagi perasaan, tulus masing-masing, di pinggir air mancur yang untungnya, sepi sekali.

"Dan aku mencintaimu juga," kata Draco, ketika ciuman mereka berhenti, dan mendorong Harry sehingga tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi, dan berakhir tercebur di _fountain_ yang ada di belakangnya. Draco ikut menceburkan diri di dekatnya, lalu meraih pinggang Harry untuk dipeluk. Harry baru saja akan menarik nafas karena sempat tenggelam, tapi mulut Draco sudah kembali menyambung, menciumnya sampai bibirnya terasa sakit, kacamata menekan hidungnya, dan gigi mereka bertabrakan.

Rasanya seperti ada orang yang menaruh gula-gula di mulutnya, karena mulutnya penuh dengan air, manis, dan lidah Draco yang panas dan pandangan Harry menggelap sesaat, ia buta untuk beberapa detik, karena hatinya seakan ingin meledak akan indahnya cinta di kelima indranya. Harry meraih wajah Draco, dan kembali membalas luapan perasaannya melalui ciuman mereka.

Awal yang pahit, terasa semanis madu di akhirnya. Draco Malfoy bukan hanya arogan dan menyebalkan, tapi pemuda yang berhasil membangun sebuah jembatan menuju hati Harry.

.

**.~. **

**~ Enchanted: END ~**

**.~.**

**.**

**Hana's Footnote::**

Yep, tamat. GIMANA PENDAPAT KALIAN, PEMBACA? Memuaskan? Kurang nendang? Gajebo? PENGEN LAGIII? *ditendang karena kepslok yang keinjek* Hana bener2 ngucapin jutaan makasih pada siapapun yang bersedia ngikutin fic ini sampai akhir! *tarik ingus* Hana gak tau harus ngapain kalau gak ada reviewer. *nangis di mobil mercedes Draco* **:,)** oke, review kalian sangat ditunggu karena review kalian itu berharga banget!

Btw, Hana pengen buat epilog ato side-story buat Enchanted ini... siapa yang setuju? Kalau ada banyak, mau Hana publish. **:3**

**Special Thankies to: Vangelaire** (yang jadi half-beta sampai E2), **Zaidarjunior** (thanks a lot, kakak!), **Shizuharakuro89** (makasih banyak, Shizu-san!), **Lalicra** (makasih buat waktunya negbaca, kak, moga ga keliyengan lagi -?-), **Jus reader** (thanks!), **keira pompong** (kakak trisam tercinta), **Miss Soy Bar** (thankies!), **Goey** **Green/Miss Dawn** (makasih, Uci! Maaf aku ga bisa sms. Hape aku rusaaak) **I Am** (salam kenal juga!), **dedalu** (makasih banyak!), **xharry-malfoyx** (thanks again!), **ChaaChulie247** (makasih, kak!), **Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto** (makasih banyak! Namanya panjang kali, Dus *digetok*), ** .lover** (makasih kak!), **Artemisaish** (moga fic-nya pantes di fave list kakak yaaah), **Aishire** (thanks!), **monyetgelantungan** (makaseeehhh! *ikut gelantungan*), **bela** (moga ngehibur ya kak hehe), **Hikaru no Haru** (makasih banyak kak! Hana ga tau style Hana berubah, hehe), **Magenta gillian** (thanks a bunch!), **Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie** (thanks, Hyukkie-san), **iztha dark neko** (moga ga penasaran lagi yaaah), **Kishu Mars** (makasih segunung!), **anon** (thanks!), **ELLE HANA** (yey, Hana-nya ada dua! Makasih!), **meiliane erctaza** (moga ngehibur yaaah), **Arshley** (makasih banyak kak!), **Za666** (makasih banget kak!), **artandbomb** (makasih! Jadi inget Deidara -?-), **lupa psswd** (wawh thanks! Kesini lagi yaah hehehe), **CCloveRuki** (makasih kak!), **mireira** (*ciumcium*), **androidnya draco** (makasih! Mau juga dong jadi android-nya Draco -?-), **peppermint** (thanksalot!), **Cloudhy** (makasih kakak!), **crossalf** (makasih banget kak Alf! Hana terharuuu!), **linaaput** (makasih banyak!), **Kaito Mine** (thanks, kakak cantik! Hehe), **anonim** (makasih juga!), **eff-the-drarry-shipper** (*tebar cium* makasih ya kakakkuh!), **Adartinedrarry** (makasih! Ntar Hana review yah), **Phantomhive Black Lupin** (sabar, Muth! Makasih yah mau tetep kemari~), **Nee-kun** (makasih Nee! Kangen banget!)

Hana ga bisa jelasin makasih Hana pake kalimat, yang penting keberadaan kalian berharga banget! Biarpun mata pedih, Hana tetep seneng! Untuk silent reader juga, makasih kalo emang kalian baca ini sampe sini. Tapi Hana berharap kalian bisa review login supaya Hana bisa berterima kasih ke kalian **TwT** #peyukerat maaf yang namanya ga kesebut, ga di-bold ato salah tulis.

Penuh rasa terimakasih,

-Hana.  
Finished: 1 June 2012.


End file.
